The Not so Great Fate of Annabell Azalia
by WhiteHaweke
Summary: The world of the Supernatural and our own co-exist. We don't know what's out there. What happens when a friend of Sams was not what she seems to be? And a certain arch-angel tells the brothers that she is something that not even Lucifer saw coming? OC, no real pairings as of yet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN the OC, some original plot. That's it. Rest of the credit goes to the curators of Supernatural. That includes all character not my own, and story. yada yada. Please enjoy. It is more than likely possible to skip most of this chapter, as I've come to realise it is a bit of an info dump in a way.**

Night. It's everlasting. Endless. Always there. But not at the same time.

For the sun never fails to rise. And we get to see it day after day. We know it's there, even if there are clouds in the sky.

And to me the world is perfect. Even though there a many enemies. By that I means monsters. Things that go bump in the night, even if those monsters are men. Because unlike monsters, men aren't as predictable. And people will know if they go missing.

But then there are creatures of myth, things you would think to only be in nightmares.

Luckily we were here to hunt them down and prevent them from doing to much. If they weren't hunted we wouldn't be here. On top of things.

The hunters take care of the creatures and the government agencies took care of the people. But the thing is, we took care of the people. We protected them from things that couldn't be explained.

We were the buffer, keeping the normal people normal. The sane, sane. Keeping them from suffering what we had to suffer. We also spared them the reality of waking nightmares.

Truth be told, we were saving them from a life no one should have to live. A life many of us were born into.

Sure we had a choice. But knowing what we did, how could we just sit on the sidelines, watching things go down we knew we could stop?

But this isn't the tale of the world and the numerous things that once were. This is the tale of me.

Of how I was orphaned at the ripe old age of 3. Yes, orphaned. And I was left with a strange necklace that I would keep with me forever. One that many of you may recognize to be an anti-possession charm.

Of coarse I didn't know what it was. I had some strange leather-bound book of monsters growing up in the orphanage. Thinking them all tales.

There was even numbers in the book, and little notes and drawings. Sometimes even pictures of what the critters looked like.

I was fascinated with them. The others thought I was strange.

My favorite thing about this orphanage in Kansas was that they taught self defense. And when I was old enough I learnt some martial arts.

Years passes and I never got adopted. Family after family would come in, looking for a child to take in. They always overlooked me.

And soon, I never bothered going down. Giving up on the whole idea.

The only fond memory I had was of when I was about seven.

It was a dark and dreary Autumn day. It had been raining for a few days already, but today it had been pelting down all day.

And there was nothing to do, so I sat by the windowsill. Firmly planting my elbows on the wooden frame, looking out the window that was being hammered by the rain. So it's not hard to say, it was impossible to make anything out out there.

I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of something heavy dropping against the worn floorboards. I turned to see the book dropping, it was my book. The one I didn't know had information in it that was very real.

I hadn't realized I had left it open. And this strange looking man was looking startled as he gazed at it.

I tilted my head, looking at the man strangely. He had black hair and soft eyes that I can't recall the colour of. He had this leather jacket on, jeans and work boots.

Was he here to adopt someone? Was my only thought before I realised he had found my book and opened it.

I remember the strange sensation of all the blood draining from my face. I rushed to the book, scooping it up and promptly placing it where it would normally rest.

Which I thought was genius at the time. But it wasn't, it was hidden behind the draw. Which many would have to take out before they even saw it.

But the man just looked at me, smiling. He seemed friendly, he was distracted by some noise coming from the other side of the room. Where the other kids were.

At the time I didn't know who he was, in fact I still don't. All I remember was he was gone in a few days.

He was there with someone else, the guy wore a flannel with a blue trucker cap. Along with some jeans and boots like the other guy.

I felt like there was some strange thing going on, the lady that ran the orphanage was going on in years. Miss Harriet, we called her. She also seemed to know them from what I remember.

There had been drops in temperature around the time they were there. It stopped when they left. Only a few of the kids had disappeared. And from what I know now, it was a poltergeist.

It wasn't long before I was in high school. Nothing changing from when I was in the other school. Only that I got to pick up classes that interested me. Well, that was later on at least.

I didn't have many friends in those years. I just didn't connect with people. If I didn't like someone I didn't bother talking to them.

The bad thing about that was it didn't take much for that to happen. If they looked a certain way I automatically assumed I would never get along with them.

I graduated when I was 17. Gaining a scholarship to Stanford University to do medical sciences. I defected a year, wanting to leave but I decided to work for the year. At a diner no less.

A month before I would be starting my coarse is when I met that man from just over ten years ago. At the orphanage. He had two kids of his own, only they weren't kids anymore. One was a year or two younger than me, the other was a few years older with a smirk plastered on his face.

I worked in a diner that was on the outskirts of the town. They ordered burgers and fries, the usual. All but the younger kid.

Yeah, I know. I call him a kid. But by then I knew things went bump in the night. It's why I stayed in town the extra year.

My book had come in handy when a rouge vampire was attacking people. I was going to be one of it's victims, or so it thought before I found something on the ground. An axe, and managed to hack it's head off.

I didn't know why I knew what to do, I just did. Next thing I knew, I was hauling the thing off. Managed to bury it somewhere, I disposed of the axe in a waterway and tried to forget what had happened.

There were only two of us on that night that they were there. But they were the only ones in that night. It was a normal day.

Slow, but that was expected for this time of year.

When I went back to see if they wanted anything they had a journal out like the one I had. But this one looked newer than mine had. They all visibly stiffened when I approached, the youngest one was sitting across from the other two.

I realized who he was when he looked up, the man who had seen my book. That's what I knew him as. But I didn't say anything, I just pretended I didn't know him.

"Is there anything else I can get you folks?" I asked, having a pen ready.

The man gave me an odd look, as if he remembered me. Or who looked familiar. He just smiled, "No, just the check."

I smiled, "I'll be a sec." I said casually. Not really bothering, I turned and got the piece of paper. Returning to the table handing it to the man who was now standing. They all were, the other two had already started making their way out.

He gave me an odd look as he handed me the cash, "Keep it." He took off before I could say anything about the tip.

Don't get me wrong, I loved getting tips. I was just wondering why it happened to be the eqivilent of about 500% of what the meal actually cost.

Needless to say that extra cash went along way and my co-worker was astounded to say the least. But it was strange.

That was the last I saw of them while working there. I just shrugged it off as anyone else would. They were just passing through town.

To a case in some far off land. Well, another state at least.

The month went by quickly after that. I finished up at that place a few days before I was due at the University.

Five years later and I meet one of them face to face. It was a chance encounter. It was also one of my last years there.

I had taken an extra class that year, one in latin. It was where we met.

The only spare seat was next to him in the relatively small class. Only thing was the room was small compared to the other classrooms.

We just muttered some awkward hellos and went on with the class. I didn't think he recognized me at the time.

But from that day on, we kinda just sat next to each other. Sitting in silence.

Let me tell you, he was a giant. A freaky tall 6'4" giant. Sam was his name, well is his name.

We met in the University Library to study for the mid-term.

"Hey, Anna." He had greeted me. I remember glaring at him, he knew I hated that version of my name. I preferred, 'Oz'. I didn't know how I got that nickname. But it stuck with me. "Got everything?"

I had just nodded. Taking a few things out of my bag, looking for my notebook. I didn't notice when he had reached for and started flicking through my leather-bound book. In fact when I looked up, I was surprised to see his face. It was full of confusion.

He had kept looking from the book to me. When he finally realized I was looking at him, waiting to say I was crazy for carrying something like that around.

But when he didn't, when he just handed it back without question and started going over the stuff I was shocked. I wasn't thinking. I just looked at him.

"No saying I'm a freak for carrying something like that around?" I had asked.

His eyebrow raised, "No, I got out. Just like you?"

I was dumbfounded by that point. What did he mean get out? I shook my head, "I haven't 'hunted'. Anything." I stated quietly. He was about to speak when I stopped him, "Look, I know things are real. But, I was orphaned at the ripe old age of 3. My parents died, don't know how. They never told me."

That was the first Winchester I officially met. Then some crazy stuff happened not long after that, his girlfriend died in a fire. He left to go on a 'road trip' with his brother after that.

I was the only one he told that he was hunting again. In fact, he asked me to look some stuff up a few times. To email what I found to him.

I did. I helped him. His brother didn't know.

He just thought Sam up and left, not staying in contact with his old college buddies.

And that was roughly what my life was like. I finished my coarse two years later, in 2007. I had finished some side courses during the time. But now I was a qualified doctor.

But, that isn't what I went into.

No. I had to be the hero at work. Save some people from a demon after finding an exorcise incantation in my little book.

It was safe to say I got the hell out of dodge, managed to get my hands on some things I needed. Mainly because I knew I wouldn't be able to live your average life now.

* * *

I followed what the book said, case after case. Learning some things along the way. Like how to get your ass handed to you by a poltergeist.

Research was easy, the other side not so much when you were barely 5'8" and had an average frame. But I kept my hair shorter, to keep it out of the way.

Shoulder length with a side fringe. That along with my combat boots, jeans, or sometimes cargo pants/ slacks, followed by a simple singlet and black dress shirt. And to top it off a fitted grey overcoat.

It wasn't much but it was fine for what I had been doing for the past two years now. I knew there were other hunters. That whoever my parents were had been too. That they had left this journal with me to help. To keep me safe.

And I had recently gotten a call I didn't think I would ever get. From a friend who had dropped completely off the radar. Well, my radar at least.

It was from Sam.

He said he knew. He knew I had been hunting things.

And the most startling thing.

"It's the friggin' Apocalypse."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the friggin' Apocalypse." Sam repeated.

I couldn't help but blink a few times, hoping it would clear my thoughts. "Okay, Sam." I spoke barely above a whisper. "it would explain a few things..." I mumbled, then realizing what the demons said must also be true.

"It turns out I'm Lucifer's vessel, and Deans Micheal's." He said something I hoped I didn't quite catch, "Annabell? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here. So... Lucifer's vessel?"

"I know." He sighed through the phone, "Look, I gotta go. My brothers back."

"Take care of yourself. And... Dean." I huffed out.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I spoke into the dial tone.

I had been gettin' ready to take care of a small vamp nest when he called. I knew something big had been going on for a while, ever since that so called explosion over in Maryland. And old convent was leveled. Which, according to Sam, was Lucifer being let out of his cage.

The thing that upset me most about what was going on was that Sam broke the final seal. He was used, and the worst part about it was that he didn't even know until it was too late.

But I had to put that behind me, focus on what was going to happen. Focus on the hunt and not worry about Sam. He'd be fine, he has his brother.

While I have my trusty machete, tools and my 2006 Grand Cherokee. That was nifty with its secret compartments, filled with various types of weapons and things for the job.

I waited another hour before heading out to the nest, making it around midday. It would be easier if I got the drop on them. A lot easier, seeing as though there were about five of them. Well, four now, I took one out getting the info I needed.

That being the location and number in here. Here being an old, abandoned warehouse just outside of town. You think with what they they are they's at least try to be classy.

But no, they have to choose the run down places and be like the town drunk in sunlight. Which is why it's best to take em on during the day time. If you got into the light it didn't hurt them. But they did get some nasty sunburn. So, it discouraged them. But it didn't stop them completely, just hurt like a bitch.

I carried a syringe filled with dead mans blood just in case I needed it. It was always good to have when facing them. It acted like a tranquilizer in a way. Made them weak, human weak.

That's another thing about vampires. They're strong, have incredible hearing and smell. But if they were sleeping they usually didn't notice you.

Chances were, there was a victim or two being kept alive for food. For 'cattle'. I just hoped the ones they did take were alive.

I stopped by the gate, hopping out and taking the machete with me, not bothering to sheathe it just in case one was waiting just inside the building.

The windows were boarded up and I couldn't make out any sound coming from within. The door wasn't locked, it didn't even have a proper handle on it. Just a chain looping through where the handle would have once been. I avoided that and used a finger on the hole itself to pry the door open slowly.

I looked in, assessing where they were. One was sound asleep, facing the door. Another was across the other side of the warehouse, also sleeping. The other two I could barely make out, they were obscured by a wall not far from the first I spotted.

I couldn't tell if the people were in here, but by the smell I guessed they were. It smelt like dried blood, mixed with urine. How could they live with the stench.

They weren't even concerned with their 'friend' going missing.

I managed to get in without a hitch. Making my way over to the closest one first and decapitating it. It was harder to do than the ol' stake to the heart like the movies say. But met me tell you, I was not going to go around staking vampires and waiting for them to die. It was not going to work, nor would i push them into sunlight to watch them sparkle. That just didn't happen in real were like leeches, only they killed their victims and were human sized death machines.

The next to go was the other one by itself. If I took the two out that were near each other now I knew there'd be hell to pay.

Now that that one was taken care of, I turned around. But something was off. They'd moved. I heard something crunch behind me, turning sharply I see one of them about to tackle me.

I barely manage to register whats going on before telling myself to move, and I do move.

Away from it while scanning the area, finding the other bout to hit me. I duck and bring the machete up and strike. Managing to decapitate it.

Only now, I found myself on the ground. It was choking me, the only one left was choking me. Most hunters weren't stupid enough to take on a nest by themselves. Especially when they were as inexperienced as I am.

But that was me, being risky all the time. I only had one friend in the world at the moment. He was the only one who knew what I done. I couldn't reach the syring with the blood.

My only chance was the machete that was lost as I fell. I used one hand to try pry the bony fingers from my neck, the other was reaching out to the blade.

I could feel the cool handle brush along my finger tips. Blotches were starting to cloud my vision, I didn't have long. With one final struggle to wiggle my way over, just a little, did I manage to get the blade. And with all the strength left in that arm I brought the blade crashing into it's neck. It only made it half way through, but it was enough to shock the thing.

It staggered backwards, I had the blade in my hand and struggled after it. I managed to cut the remainder of the way through it's neck with the next swing.

My feet struggled to stay even as I stood, staggering to a nearby column for support. Deep breaths I reminded myself. I needed to get the oxygen flow back before I got rid of the vamps.

I noticed a slight stinging sensation coming from my left hand as my breath returned. I looked to see that there was a fresh coating of blood on it, upon further inspection I found it to be a cut. Not a bite. I Just tore off a section of my under-shirt. Wrapping it tightly around my hand.

It was an hour or two until I had properly disposed of the Vampires. I'd also signed out of the motel when I left, I had no need to go back there.

Another half an hour later and an anonymous tip leading the cops to the warehouse later and I was already in the next state.

Another few hours passes before I decided I should stop. It was getting on in the evening and I had had a long day. I found a motel, a rather shabby looking one. But it was what I was use to by now.

Booking a room with no questions asked about my hand was a bonus. I would need to change the bandage on it, and fix it up properly. Knowing I had done a rushed job before completely disposing of them in the woods.

I took a quick shower, getting the filth of the day off and hopping into a clean pair of my usual clothes. I took the first aid kit out of my bag and fixed my hand up. It required a few stitches, but I'd had worse.I put a small bandage on for good measure.

I put my coat on before heading out. Going to a nearby bar for dinner didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact I think it was the best idea I'd had all day.

When I got there the joint was packed, I scanned the crowed for any spare tables. Nothing, looks like... Wait.

Was that? I did a double take. Sam was at one of the tables. With some other guy that had short hair. It was probably his brother. What was his name again? Dean?

There was also a guy in a wheel chair. He had a trucker cap, jeans, red shirt with a flannel. Well, I haven't seen Sam in a while. May as well go say hi.

And I strode right over there, grinning like a maniac probably. Dean gave me a weird look, the older guy had a look I couldn't place and Sam didn't know what to think.

"Hey Sam, long time."

"Hey Ann. Yeah, since..." He seemed to be looking for the word.

"College?" I offered.

"Yeah." He nodded. He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted.

"Am I the only one to notice the bruises round her neck?" A gruff voice asserted.

"What?!" I rushed out, instantly rubbing my neck with my left hand. Hurting both my hand and neck. Wincing. I had forgotten to check for bruises.

"Hands hurt too." The older guy chipped in, raising a brow.

Sam moved down a chair, opting for me to sit, "Sit, what happened."

I noticed Dean roll his eyes at his brother, and the other guy make some odd noise. But I took the seat, sitting next to the giant. "You need to stop with the steroids Sam."

Dean nearly spat out the beer that he'd been drinking. Trucker cap dude just laughed. While Sam just gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry." I mumbled before looking at the other two then back to Sam. He just nodded, "I don't even know how I managed to cut my hand, that happend from the time I was knocked over to the time I stood." I said, before realizing I was making no sense, "Uh... I was in this warehouse. Taking out a group of Vampires, took out the first few without a hitch then I get knocked down by the last one. It done this, "I motioned to my neck, "Then I killed it."

"How'd you kill it?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Do you really think this is the plac..." He just glared at me. "Decapitation."

"You forget ya manners ya Idjit?" The guy in the chair snapped, looking at Sam.

He just stiffened, "Right, this is Annabell Azalia. Annabell, this is Bobby and my brother, Dean."

The guy, Bobby, actually reminded me of someone. From when I was a kid, I took my book out in front of them.

"Every hunter have one of those?" Dean stated more than asked.

"Pretty much." Bobby answered. "What ya lookin' for?"

I ust flipped to the back page, looking at a card that someone had given me, that and two names. The first, John Winchester, the other was Bobby Singer. They were the ones that helped at the orphanage with the ghost. "Bobby Singer." I said calmly.

"Yeah, wait. How'd ya know... Give me that." He reached for the book which I then gave him. He looked at the page for a few seconds before showing Dean who had become interested in it. Bobby then looked to me, "You were that kid?"

"Am, that kid." I corrected. "From Harriet's Orphanage."

* * *

_Chance, that was what they would call it. Others fate, destiny, it had many names, but what they would all come to agree on was one thing. They were brought together that day for a reason._

_All four of them may not have met at that bar, if it weren't for one person. Someone who would pride themselves to say they knew that kid would make an excellent hunter. If only they weren't in that orphanage._

_They also thought about adopting her a few times, only a voice had always stopped them. 'They deserve a normal life.' But something about her had always reminded him of someone he knew._

_She reminded him of Mary. The mother of Sam and Dean. Who sat at that very table with her. Along with their uncle Bobby._

_This person, of coarse, was John, the father of the two boys._

_They spoke well into the night about how she had come to know Sam, of how she met John and Bobby on that fateful day. And of how that man had given her that tip._

_A tip that changed her life forever. It was the tip that allowed her to get to the University. To meet Sam._

_You may also call it chance that both partied booked rooms at the same motel. That they walked back and put their separate keys into separate locks. Each walking into their separate rooms._

_One collapsing instantly onto the bed, finally getting her well deserved rest. While the other three had a short dispute over who would be sleeping on the small couch. This was ended by a text, from the neighbour._

_'3 bullets.-A'_

_The sounds ceased immediately, Bobby took a bed, while the brothers took the other._

_That was how the boys finally met the one and only Annabell Azalia. A hunter that would become family to them in the short time that they will come to know her in._

_It would end with a..._

"Damn it." Chuck said as he struggled, wondering of how to put the next words. Still thinking about what he should do next. What he should write next. It was hard to place words to things you recently found to be real.

When you found out you had an archangel on your shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

I groaned. Fumbling for my phone. It had been about a week, maybe more since I ran into the Winchesters. We went our separate ways. Looking for whatever creepy crawlies we'd have to hunt next.

Only I didn't expect the call to be from Sam. Which I just managed to miss. But the phone started buzzing again. Grumbling before I answered.

"Hey Sam! How are ya?" I tried to sound cheery knowing I failed. Sounding like I'd just woken up, which I had,

_"Hey Anna, good. I'm good. Just on a case..."_

_"Ask her..."_ Dean cut in.

"Ask me what? Am I on speaker?"

"_Yeah, you are..." _He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "_We need some help on this case and you're the only one we can call on."_

"What are you hunting?" Only there was no answer. Just some muffled voices. "Sam..."

"_Sammy can't come to the phone right now..." _Deans voice answered. "_But... What he'd like to ask if you can help with this trickster. Things can get real tricky with this guy. He's a doushe."_

"Well, they aren't called 'tricksters' for nothing." I sighed. "I'm not on a case right now, so I guess I can come help. Where are you guys?"

"_Wellington, Ohio." _Deans gruff voice answers. "_How soon can you get here?"_

"Uh, I can be there by this-afternoon if I don't stop."

"_See you then. Bye_." He says as the tone dies.

"Bye." I replied even though he can't hear me. Time to get up and go, I guess.

it doesn't take me long to freshen up and hit the road again. Even though I'd only been hunting for a short time, I'd learnt how to get the hell out of dodge quickly. It was never good to linger after a case. People aren't dumb. They catch on.

And so the 'road trip' to Ohio began. With me surfing the radio looking for some decent music. Which settled on a station that seemed to just play everything.

It was the afternoon when I finally got to the town. I decided to grab a bite before I met the boys again. It had been near five in the morning when they called. And I'd only had a pack of chips that happened to be in my car.

I placed my order, the coffee arrived first. Then the burger with a small side of chips. I wasn't a big fan of the fries, but the burger here was good.

And that was when my phone buzzed with a message. It was from Sam, telling me what motel and room they were at. I finished my meal, paid, and then headed to the motel.

it was shabby like the ones hunters usually stay at. The Impala was in the lot and I pulled in next to it. Careful not to hit Deans "baby' as he called it. I booked my own room, which was a couple doors down from their own before I headed to theirs.

Knocking, it didn't take long for one to answer. By one, I mean Dean. With his gun ready. "Hey Bell." He greeted as he stepped out of the way. Making room for me to actually get in there.

"What is it with you guys and different names? Its just 'Anna', or Annabell. None of this 'Ann' or 'Bell' crap. Okay?" I snapped. "Anyway, whats the case?"

They both looked befuddled at my sudden attitude change. "Ahh... Trickster. We've dealt with him a few times before. But We've never actually been able to... You know. Get him." Sam explained. But Dean was giving him a look. "But... We're going to talk to him."

"Talk to the 'trickster'. Who's outdone you both on more than one occasion?"

"That's why we thought you could help." Dean added, clapping me on the shoulder.

I shook my head. "But TALK to a thing we'd hunt? Really guys?"

"I know its stupid, but he can help us. With this whole Apocalypse bullshit." He looked at Sam, then back to me. "If this go south, then we can gank him." Dean sounded more confident with the last part.

"Alright then. I trust you both. Sam more than you... SO. How do we 'gank' the guy?" I asked, looking between the brothers.

"Steak through the heart should do it. But we gotta go, like now." He said grabbing his keys, and heading for the door. "We got one for you ready. Lets go."

I followed them out, Sam locking up behind me. I went to get in my car but Dean called out. "Hey, we're taking the same car. Safer that way."

I rolled my eyes. If this WAS a trickster then it wouldn't matter. He could probably just zap us where ever the hell he wanted to. I did as he suggested though. From what Sam's said, Dean likes to know everything. And until he trusts you, if you're on a case with him, he wont let you out of his sights.

They briefed me about their previous encounters with the Trickster, what he looked like. His candy addiction. All relevant stuff about the guy. And all the while they never expected this to be a trap. It felt odd to me that they wouldn't think that. But, I just went along with whatever they were up to. They were more experienced than me, and I had to have faith in them.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the warehouse the police call was sent out about. Only there was no cops. Nothing that would suggest a murder had taken place here.

So we got out. Got our stakes and what have you out of the trunk and entered the warehouse. With me going in after Dean, and Sam behind me. Only we weren't in a warehouse.

We were in a hospital, wearing doctors outfits. Very tight fitting doctors outfit for me though that was a little to revealing in the chest area. So I tried to use the lab coat to cover that area a bit more to no avail. That's when Dean turned around and started looking me up and down with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dean." I growled. "This isn't the time. And even if it was, it wouldn't happen."

He shook his head, looking at Sam, "What the Hell?"

A female Doctor and another walk by, both saying "Doctor" as they pass.

"Doctor?" Sam wonders aloud.

I open the door we just came through to see that there's a man and woman making out in there. I just closed the door. Quickly. "Now what?"

Before either one of them can answer, a brunette doctor comes up to Sam. "Doctor." And Slaps him across the face.

"Ow!" Sam exclaims.

"Seriously."

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward." Dean and I are just standing back, only slightly amused by what's going on. But Dean looked more amused than he should be at what's happening.

"What are you talking about?"

She slapped him again, "As if you don't know." Then she just walks off.

"I don't believe this." Dean says, gawking after the doctor.

"What?" Sam and I both say at nearly the same time, causing us both to glare at each other.

Dean jus completely missed that, I'm guessing as he just answers us. "That's Dr. Piccolo."

"Who?" Sam tries to clarify.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo... The sexy yet earnest doctor at..." Dean stops as he looks to the reception desk, reading the sign and gesturing at it while reading it aloud. "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" I ask.

"The doctor get-ups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense." Deans states, still a little to excited.

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam asks.

"We're in Dr. Sexy MD." Dean finally puts forward a straight answer.

We begun to walk through the corridors of the hospital.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean finally asks, breaking the silence that had settled between us.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"I don't know." Sam repeats.

"One theory, any theory." He says, looking between the two of us.

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV land." Sam offered.

"That's your theory. That's stupid." Dean replied.

I sighed "You're the one who said we're in that show, Dean."

"Dr. Sexy MD." He clarified. "TV Land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members. You know? This looks real."

We'd stopped now, standing in a kind of circle thing. "It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Dean answers.

Another doctor walks by, "Doctors."

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean went on a little tangent about his show. About some ghost, Sam would reply to him. Even though I'm sure Dean was fangirling right now.

Then his voice changed and it caught my attention. "It's him."

"Its who?" I ask.

"It's Dr. Sexy." Dean was fangirling.

'Dr. Sexy' comes up to us. Addressing Dean first, "Doctor."

Which Dean replied, "doctor".

Then Dr. Sexy looked to Sam, "Doctor."

To which Sam just nodded, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Dean. "Doctor."

Then the Dr. Looked to me, eyes trailing a bit before finally saying "Doctor."

"Doctor." I replied coldly.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" The Doctor said, addressing Dean.

Dean looked to Sam, now looking slightly confused. "One reason?" Dean asks. Just receiving a nod from the doc. "Okay." Dean takes the moment to look the guy over. Then suddenly slamming the guy against the wall, "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." Dean seethed. Getting in the face of the not so sexy Dr. Sexy.

"Not a fan at all." I state.

"It's a guilty Pleasure." Dean replies.

"Call security." The Dr. calls.

A couple of other doctors and a security guard were approaching, but Dean continued. "Yeah, go ahead, Pal. See we know who you are."

The guy Dean has pinned to the wall morphs into someone else, grinning while he done so. Short blondish looking hair, gold eyes. Exactly what they told me the trickster looked like. Not bad looking. "You guys are getting better!" He exclaims, his voice was higher but still smooth.

"Get us the hell outa here." Dean tries to threaten the guy.

"Or what?" The trickster grabs Deans arm, twisting it and hurting him. "Don't say you have any wooden steaks, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner right? This is a trick." Sam says.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" His eyes dart over to me. "This sweethearts just an added bonus."

"Where the hell are we?"

"Like it? It's all home made. My own sets..." He raps on the nearby window, then indicates to the frozen people around. "My own actors... Call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean asks. Obviously thinking that it would be simple.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four dollar question."

"Whatever. We just need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam said, irritated.

"Hm, let me guess. You two mutton head broke the world, got this lovely lady involved, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please just five minutes, just hear us out."

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We're in 'TV Land' and you wonder what we have to survive."

Dean pointed at me then the trickster. "You're meant to be on our side."

"I am." I reply simply.

The trickster smirked, "I like her."

Dean just shakes his head. "What are the rules?"

The trickster just raised his eyebrows and zapped us both... Wait. Both of us out of their.

"What the hell?"

"You're not part of that crap." The Trickster dismissed with a wave of his hand.

I took a moment to see where we were, just a plain room really. Couch, telly. Door leading outside that I'm sure wouldn't open. "'That crap'?"

"The Apocalypse. Dean as Michael, Sam as Lucifer. And then there's you. Where do you fit in?"

"Just a hunter." I answered calmly, looking around. "I guess we're in another of your 'sets'. Where's..."

"uh-uh." He said, striding over to me. "They brought you here for somethin'! And I'd be dammed if it was because your a hunter." He clicked his fingers, disappearing. The T.V also turned on, to some genital herpes add. And Sam and Dean were in it.

I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Then the scene changed, showing them in a sitcom, in which some guy named Castiel appeared, then was quickly removed, and then some corny crime show.

They ended up stabbing the wrong guy. Then it went back to the warehouse, and followed them back to where they were staying. I fell asleep then.

Waking when the T.V suddenly turned on again. It reminded me somewhat if night-rider. Only this time Sam was the car.

It wasn't long until they had the Trickster trapped in some ring of fire and Sam was back to normal.

"Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean accessed the guy.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake kid?"

"I'll tell you what. Yu jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean challenges the trickster.

Who laughs at his antics. And I find myself with a hint of a smirk, knowing that the guys would get out eventually. A burst of static jumps through the place, and... Well. They're back at the warehouse. But me? No. I'm still in this place I had been since the start.

The trickster just claps, "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean replied, while Sam was looking around the warehouse.

"Where'd I screw up?" Trick' asks the boys.

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam answers.

Dean looks around the warehouse quickly before returning his gaze back to the trickster. "Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean elaborated, watching the angels face fall a little.

"So, which are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked, sharing a worried glance with his brother.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." The Trickster, or rather, Gabriel said in a tone of defeat.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam tried to clarify.

"Guilty."

Oh, hell no. I knew they'd met angels before. But me? No. Never. Not even the one they'd hung around. The one that'd shown up in the middle of this. No wonder the trickster... Gabriel, had been able to haul his arse out of it didn't do anyone any favours just leaving me here. In his trick-house.

"Why'd you bring the girl?" The voice snapped me ou of my thoughts.

Dean looked pissed now, even more so than before. "Where is she?!"

"What girl is he talking about, Dean?" A new figure asked, one who was in a trench coat, suit and had a crooked tie. Dean just gave him a look. One that just hurt the angel, "I told you that it would be best to leave her out of this."

"Well." Dean threw his arms up in the air, showing he was done with whatever was going on. "We thought we'd need help. You weren't here. She was."

"You don't understand." Is all Castiel said to try and quell the rage of the hunter.

Sam looked between the three, obviously off put by all that was going on. And it felt strange to look at them all through a T.V screen. "Care to tell us what IS going on?"

"Yeah..." Dean agreed with his younger brother.

Cas' just looked to his own brother, wishing that he would tell them where he couldn't. And, he did. "She's special boys. As in, Lucifer and Michael would stop at nothing to get her." He sighed as they waited for him to continue. "Father help me... Look, Dean, Sam, she's the back-up plan. The fail safe... Her soul could stop all of this." He gestured to everything. "The apocalypse."

"She can just stop it?"

"It's never that simple, Dean." Sam answered for them all.

The rest of their conversation went by in a blur. And the next think I knew I was back in the warehouse. Wearing my own scowl and walking by them all to go to the car. And waited.

Castiel ditched us after his brother was released from the holy oil. Dean unlock the car and we got in, and we started driving. The drive back to town, to where my car was, was long and silent. A very awkward silence that was broken by Dean coughing. "So... How much of that did you hear."

"All of it."

He scratched the back of his head. "Then you know we need to keep you safe. We're taking you to Bobby's."

"And where's that?"

"Sioux Falls." He answered shortly.

"I can drive myself there." I noticed they were having a silent conversation again.

"it's too dangerous." Sam answered for his brother.

I sighed. "No it's not. It's more dangerous if I travel with you two. And you know it."

"We're not talking about this." Dean snapped, we pulled into the lot of the motel. "Now, get your stuff so we can go."

"If I go with you they'll find me sooner. Lucifer's looking for Sam, and Micheal's probably doing the same for you Dean. You can't tell me that I'd be safer with you two when right now, the only people who know, are the ones who were in that warehouse. No ones looking for me yet." I huffed, slamming the door of the car as I left it. Handing m keys back to the management after getting my stuff into m car.

I'd heard the two arguing again as I'd done so, my room being near theirs helped with that kinda thing. But now I was just about to leave in my car when Dean stalked down the stairs followed by Sam.

Rolling down the window, I waited for whatever they had to say. "Fine! Here's the address. We called Bobby, but we didn't tell him anything. Just that we ran across a fellow hunter that checked out." he said as he handed me a folded piece of paper. I knew that was going to be the only 'goodbye' I got from him at the moment.

"Take care Anna." Sam said. Waving at me.

"And you two take care of each other." I waved out the window as I drove down the highway that would eventually lead to the Singer's salvage yard.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been on the road for almost a week now. Taking my time on the way to Singer Salvage Yard.

Still hung up on all that I heard, and then cursing myself for being to shocked to hear what mattered. And knowing that the boys would have informed Bobby that I was more than likely on a hit list for the high bidders, made me slightly apprehensive to even go there.

But I knew I had to. It would be safe there. Safer than I had been since starting this life. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that no matter where I went, I would be hunted. I would be the one that had to watch their back for the ones who were after me.

I was the mouse in the lions den. And there was nothing stopping them from finding me. Not that there was anything to stop them, apart from hex bags. But Arch-angels? There would be little to hide me from them.

A figure appeared in the passengers seat with the flutter of wings, causing me to swerve away from them, if that were even possible. Only to have me back on track in no time.

I turned to the man, to find it was the one who had been with the Winchesters in the warehouse. It was another angel, and I didn't know if I could trust him or not.

Who knew what he could be hiding under his trench coat? I could feel his blue eyes boring into the side of my face. Adding to the tension that was already present. I wanted a knife, even though there was a few hidden in here.

"Hello Annabell." A gruff voice greeted. "I am Castiel."

"Hi, Castiel. What brings you to my humble... Car." I adjusted my grip on the wheel, looking over at the angel briefly.

I was met with a tilted head and a befuddled look. He then seemed to process what I had said rather quickly, "Dean asked me to place enochian sigils upon your ribs, much like I did to him and his brother. It will prevent all angels and demons from finding you."

I sighed, Sam had talked about the sigils. That they had been carved into their ribs. It sounded rather painful. "Alright, can we wait until Bobby's? Or would it be better to get them sooner?"

He licked his lips before answering, "I believe it will be safe enough to wait."

"Should be there any minute now." I said as we passed the sign welcoming us to Sioux Falls. I looked over to the angel again to see worry etched on his face. "What's got you worried?"

He looked at me, then back to the road ahead. "The future."

"The future?" I queried.

"Yes." Was his only response.

I went to push him, but stopped. He didn't have to tell me, or anyone for that matter. Sometimes it was just good to talk. But he was an angel. He probably knew what was going to happen if we didn't finish this. If we didn't fix it.

And with me being the 'fail-safe', anything could happen. I didn't even know what could happen, what I would have to do or give up. Or if they would even need me.

I was this thing and who knew if whatever it was that could or would happen would even work. This was the apocalypse and everything so far seemed calm. But soon enough, I knew everything would start going to hell.

I was so caught up in my thought I nearly missed the turn-off into the salvage yard. Now passing the stacks of worn cars that lead to the house that slowly came to view. Two stories, old place that was a home. And a sanctuary for a few hunters. Hunters that were my friends and who knew my secret... One I only just came to know myself.

I pulled up and got out of the car. Castiel appeared by me, obviously wanting to get this over with quickly.

"May I?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

He proceeded to press two fingers to my chest, just below my collarbone. He then vanished as quickly as he had appeared, and the sound of wings also followed suit.

"Yeah, goodbye to you too." I huffed.

I got my bag from the boot. Heading in-doors only to be greeted by the trucker capped, dangerous as ever Bobby, at the door.

"Annabell? Gosh, those idjets didn't tell me it was you they were sendin' here." He then looked me over to make sure I wasn't spouting any injuries, "Well, you got here in one piece. Care to tell me what's goin on?"

I gave a half hearted wave to him, "Nice to see you too Bobby. Now, where can I put this...'' I gestured to my bag, "Then we can talk inside."

"Ere's a spare room up stairs. To the left." He spoke as he turned on his wheels, gesturing to where he was talking about.

I put my stuff up there, noting the amount of books that were splayed around, even up here. Then going back down, seeing all the other books and other things just laying around. "So... Talk time. I'd say to grab a comfy chair but..."

"Ha ha." He mocked before making for a beer, "Want one?"

"I think I'll need my head clear for this." I replied, making myself comfy at the small kitchen table.

He put his beer back when I said that, "That bad, huh?"

"Not so much..." It was then that I didn't give him a chance to reply. Instead taking a deep breath, "Save your questions 'till the end."

That was when I started to recount the events from when I got a rude wake up call, to the time that I started my not-so-perilous journey to Bobbys. And he listened intently, from the fact that the trickster wasn't one, to what happened to the bro's in 'TV land'. All the way to me being some kind of 'fail-safe', which I was still doubting. I mean, wouldn't you doubt that you were able to stop the apocalypse? And then managed to tell him through all of that, which surprisingly I didn't lose him through, that Heaven and Hell wanted me just as badly, if not more so, than the Winchesters.

He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but couldn't. Instead, he just rolled himself over to the fridge, getting that beer. Taking a large sip, before looking back to me and taking another one. "Do you know how to exactly?"

"Nope. I tuned out most of it. Shock and all." A yawn escaped my mouth, which I covered quickly. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay before I become another obstacle. That is unless you have some more questions?"

He shook his head, "Nah', no more questions. Just get up there, I ain't gonna carry ya!"

I chuckled, making my way up the stairs. "Night Bobby!" I called.

"Night!" The old hunter replied.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Over the next few days, I discovered that Bobby lived on canned food and beer while he researched anything and everything that other hunters needed help with on their hunts. I also found that his place was a mess, unorganized and it would be a miracle if you found what you needed in the span of an hour.

I took it upon my self to reorganize, and stock his fridge with things other than beer, beer and more beer. It was then that I also started making dinner, proper dinners, that would bring some light back to this hunters life.

And it did. He brightened up a little. And he got angry when I started cleaning the place. And he got angry when I tried to go on nearby hunts. And soon, we had a rhythm going, and all was going good. The boys would ring every now and then to see if we were alright. And inturn, we knew they were.

Months passed in the Salvage yard, It was now 2010, in February sometime. They had failed to kill Lucifer with the Colt, which somehow, I knew wouldn't work. We had taken a photo with all of us in it prior to their leaving. Cas, yes Cas, I call him that now, ruining the moment.

They hadn't let me go with them, in case they failed. But I wanted to go and I was sure that they knew that. Well, they did. And I felt guilty over what happened to the Harvells, that if I was there, they'd still be alive.

And since then, since coming here, the only case I could work was the zombie one. The one where the towns dead were rising. Only it took a turn and we had to 'gank' them, as Dean says.

Then I had to stay at a dingy motel for a few days as they had their brother, Adam, there. Who was brought back by Michael to be his vessel. Only that didn't pan out to well, Sam and Dean got to him first. But then he left. And now Michaels riding him.

And now they're preparing to go after the last hurrah. Bobby made a deal with some demon while I was out getting a few things. Now they know where Death is. They only need his ring now. But we have to wait for the demon to return.

Did I forget to mention the demise of the Trickster? Or that he found us a way to seal his brother back in his cage? Well, he did. We just need the rings of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. That's why we need Deaths ring.

The house was buzzing with the few of us that were left. Sam, Dean, Bobby and nearly human Cas. They were getting ready for what lay ahead. Meanwhile they expected me to stay behind.

But I had been doing my research. And I still had no idea on what was meant to happen. How I was going to be a fail safe if everything went down hill.

And through everything, I couldn't help but notice how close they all were. And how they were a family, with a home. And even though this was the end of the world, they'd managed to carve their own little patch of paradise. Even if it didn't seem like it to them.

So even if they didn't notice it. And even if they didn't make it, I was sure that wherever they ended up, they'd be happy, and they wouldn't have to be in the hunters life.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean snapped me out of my musings. They had been arguing about Sam giving himself up to Lucifer for the past day or two now. And I had caught Deans attention with my happy face.

"You." I said simply, "Sam. Bobby. Castiel." I had continued.

He just looked confused by that. "How is this good?"

"We're alive." I shrugged. "And after all that's happened we still have people to call family."

They all looked at each other, wondering why I had said such a thing. I didn't know if it was because they had no hope left, or if they had none to begin with. Even after what Castiel had said before the Harvells died, letting despair settle on us again.

But now, they looked at each other, between each other. And then they looked back to me. With something different in their eyes. Something that I hadn't seen in them before, or if I had, it had been a long time. And then Dean gave me a small smile, the look faded, but it was still there. "A seriously messed up family. With a snowballs chance at saving what we have..."

"Dean..." Sam warned.

"No, Sammy. She needs to hear this." Dean licked his top lip before looking me in the eye, "And we only have that. We don't know if this deal will go south... And if it does, well." He looked at Sam, then Bobby and back to me. "You'll be the only one left. And it'll be up to you to stop this crap with your... Whatever it is your meant to be able ta do." He gestured a little dramatically to me then.

"Dean... It is unknown even to Angels how she is meant to be able to stop this. We have just known that one will appear who can stop the Apocalypse, not how they will do so." Castiel looked at me apologetically, knowing that he was adding further to the atmosphere that was already heavy. Already getting to the point that they were doing everything they could just to get up and try to save the world. To stop this.

"Dang it. I'm stuck here with a bunch of morons who can't stop kicking gift horses in the mouth." Bobby raged while making for the front door. He didn't make any further comments as he wound his way through the salvage yard.

Sam was giving his brother a pointed look, which Dean returned with a heated glare. They seemed to know what the other was thinking, their own way of communing. It was then that I realised the look I had.

How hurt and lost I found myself. It was etched onto my face. I knew everything that had been happening. How sheltered I had been from everything, how they had protected me from it all.

And now it hit home. They were after Death, and he could kill them all. But we knew we had to risk it, had to take the chance. As the former archangel had stated, I was the fail-safe. The last resort for if this thing had to be aborted.

And it did. We weren't going to let the world end if we could help it.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, you're not Dean. You're right." He looked shocked, but I was right, he was right. "We just shouldn't have to think about all the negatives in this situation. We shouldn't just focus on everything bad that's happened to us. It hurts, I know. But we... We can't give up Dean. We can't just expect everything... I just can't." I put my hands up, signing I'm done before walking up stairs to the room I'd claimed. Laying face down into the pillows.

I didn't hear anyone follow me up hear. But after a few minutes of silence, muffled voices started. I strained to hear them from my spot and gave up before long. Only to find myself detached from everything. Fading into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to the sound of talking outside. Loud talking.

There was the four voices I knew very well, and then there was another. One much richer, that had an allure to it. But at the same time, it gave me the chills.

I washed up quickly, and was down the stair in some cargo pants, a plain tee and a flannel shirt in no time. I walked out the door to find the entourage packing the van. Great... They were going to leave without telling me.

I opened my mouth to speak but there was the figure that voice must have belonged to. A man dressed in a black suit, with a larger black coat over the top. He was balding.

"...king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" The man said. He was... The demon right. The one to tell them where Death awaits.

"No. I'm gonna river dance." Came the response of Bobby.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" The demon looked at Bobby, waiting for him to make a miraculous recovery.

And he did. Bobby, sure as rain, stood. On his own two legs, without any assistance. "Son of a bitch."

"Yes, I know. Complete..."

It was then that the shock really took effect. Bobby was standing. King of the Crossroads just standing there... "HOLY SHIET!"

It was also then that everyone, had finally noticed me. Just chillin' there watching them, well not so much now. But kinda freaking out that Bobby was standing again.

"Who are you?" The demon asked. "One of squirrels damsels?" He raised an eyebrow looking me over. "I didn't know the boys had a groupie."

I glared at the demon, restraining myself from walking over to him and putting him in his place. Physically. "NOT A GROUPIE!" I seethed.

Sam just gave me a 'not helping' look, and then he walked over to me. "Go back in where its safe."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by the look of the three hunters. Grunting, defeated and outnumbered I turned around. Heading back in, calling over my shoulder, "Fine. Just come back in one piece."

Once back in. I looked around. The place was a mess again, and I was about to stride right on out when the van raced down the lot. Off to wherever they were headed.

Leaving me with one option only. Clean. And I mean furiously clean.

Cooped up in here for months and they want me to just stay here still? Until there's nothing left to do but watch them as they get themselves killed? They already made me wait.

And all I got in return was two dead friends. Another maybe and a sack full of hopelessness. Something like I hadn't felt in a long time.

Since I was at the orphanage. Only that feeling was well placed, and it was gone by the time I was at college. And it made me realise I was on the verge of giving up again. Even as I cleaned. But I had known since yesterday that we were all like that. That we were on a knifes edge. And we were so close off going off either side.

It frightened me.

A few hours later and they hadn't returned. So I took a seat, after grabbing a bite, hopping on Sam's laptop and started some research. And then I done some more research.

But there was nothing on what I needed. No books detailing what I was meant to do. Not even some fiction. Nada. Zip. It was infuriating.

In the end, I ended up changing channels for the better part of the day. Not really looking for anything. Soon enough my lids dropped and I fell asleep to the sound of static.

_Where ever I was, seemed familiar. I was on a newer couch in front of a T.V, which made sense. I was just watching it, but I was at Bobbys. In the familiar, now cleaner, lounge area._

_It finally clicked when a familiar figure danced across the now lit screen. It was where I was sent as Sam and Dean endured TV land._

_But how was this possible? I was asleep, Gabriel was dead, wasn't he?_

_And then his voice came out of the screen. "Whatever your thinking stop. It doesn't matter. You're remembering, that's what matters, okay?" Even though he was on the T.V, he looked concerned._

_"You're in trouble. I can help..." Gabriel sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I wish I could be there for ya kid, I really do. But you're the only one who can stop this now."_

_"But they haven't failed yet..." My voice came out from another point in the room. It only earned a glare from the trickster._

_"But they will, and when you remember... Well. They would have. And you'll need the help." When he said that, I noticed he was wearing the creepy pizza outfit without the fake mo'._

_I looked around, seeing the other me nod. It must have been a flashback, but why would I have forgotten... Unless. 'Son of a bitch.' I said. Earning no response from either._

_Gabriel really was dead, and re was reaching out from the grave in a way. "The 'fail-safe' can be activated by you... But it may not work out the way you want if my bros are there. And you NEED them there for it to work."_

_He looked sorry then. "Make sure there both there if you do it."_

_"But how?" Other me asked._

_"Not sure. None of us know. You're the first, sweetcheeks." He then snapped his fingers._

The static sound woke me with a start. The station was the white noise, but why hadn't it woken me before?

I looked around half dazed to discover everyone was back, then my face came back to the one closest to me. And I mean, he was close. The moose of a man was right there, too.

That in itself made me jump back into the lounge a little, and caused me to release a small squeak. "Sam..." I tried to scathe him, but failing miserably having just woken.

He just had that puppy dog look, "Sorry. But we need to talk about tomorrow." He then looked at everyone who was making their way into the room. Bobby taking a seat on the recliner, Dean leaning against the doorway, Cas standing awkwardly and Sam taking it upon himself to sit on my legs as I tried to sit up in a more presentable manner.

"What about it?" I wondered aloud.

Dean looked to Bobby, not wanting the honour. Only Cas was the one to speak up. "Dean believes Lucifer is in Detroit."

"When do we leave?" I asked, looking hopeful that they'd include me in something for once. I looked at them all, waiting for a response. But I didn't get one. "By 'we', you don't mean me? Do you?" That wounded me a little. But I knew it was coming. I just hoped it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "But if..."

I raised my hand, cutting him off. "I'm sick of hearing 'sorry'. For once, I'd like to have a nice time with an old friend, and some people I'd come to call family." I stood, happy to stretch my legs after being on the couch. "I want to just sit and have some fun before everyone goes and... And..." I shook my head. "Can't we just do that for once?"

"Girl's got a point." Bobby stated. He then went and got beers for everyone. No ifs and or buts about it.

That night, we all had fun. Even the timid little Castiel, who probably didn't know what real fun was.

We all laughed, joked, played some impromptu beer pong. Truth or dare, in which I'm sure Cas got his first kiss. Even if it was on the cheek.

But even through all of the cheer, I couldn't get what Gabriel had said out of my head. And before long, I had found myself parked in the middle of the Salvage yard on some rust bucket, watching the stars.

Somehow, it all made sense. Even through the ACDC that would always announce Deans arrival. I noticed that, he had changed the dial tone on my phone to ACDC's Back in Black. That would also play as he drove up the driveway to Bobby's. But it would be unimaginably loud.

And Sam would always glare at him, knowing he would never change his ways.

The way they would say 'bitch' and 'jerk'. How it was never an insult, how it was their way of saying, and knowing, that they truly did care and love each other. That they were fine. That everything was gonna be alright.

They brought a smile to my face. But brought it down just as quickly.

It was never going to be the same again.

"You alright out here?" Sam asked and his towering form came into view. He was a giant. "Thought you wanted us to be happy tonight?"

I nodded, "I did, and still do. I just have a lot on my mind." I scooted over, patting the space next to me.

He obliged, lumbering over and filling the space I provided. "Want to talk about it."

Pulling my legs into my chest, and resting my chin on my knees, I looked over to the house. "I wouldn't know where to start. And even if I did, I wouldn't know how to tell what goes on in my head."

Sam's moose of an arm found its way across my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. "You know why we're going there tomorrow, don't you?"

I nodded a yes, then looking to his face. He was looking at the house, "I do." They were going to let him say 'yes' to Satan, to Lucifer. And let him battle it out with him in his head, and if, no when Sam won. He would walk them into the pit.

"Then you know I have to do it. It's the only chance we have." I went to protest but was cut of with a harsh glance. "I know what you're thinking. And I know, we all know that you don't know how to do it. Or you would have by now." Sam's eyes changed in that moment. "But don't worry, we can fix this."

"Sam... I... I think..."

"Annabell, _stop_. Tomorrow, we're going to end this. And it'll be alright." He pulled me into a tight hug. Of which I burrowed my head into his shoulder.

But what I couldn't figure out was if this was more for me, or him. He was giving up everything for us, and the Earth. In his embrace my walls came crashing down. Sobs racked my body.

This was the last time I would be able to watch the stars with Sam, the last time I could tell him things I should to save everyone. And it was the last time I'd be able to look at him in the eye without something else looking back with him.

And I didn't want it to be the last time. I would say goodbye one last time tomorrow. But I didn't know if I would be able to look him in the eye. To know it was really him for the last time.

And I wanted to tell him what the Trickster had said to me, what Gabriel had said. And I wanted to know what else might me stowed away in my head.

So I held him tighter and didn't want to let go. And we stayed like that for a while, even when the sobs ceased. And I knew he felt the same way, whatever that way was.

I decided it was time to go in. We had a long day ahead of us, and we would need the rest. "I'm gonna head in."

"Good idea." He helped me off the rust bucket.

Only to have to catch me when my legs were like jello."I can walk." I protested as he picked me up, carting me inside.

"Find her?" Dean asked as soon as he heard the front door creak open. Only to have a knowing look on his face, giving his brother a thumbs up. Only he paled upon realising I had been watching, and then a whole other face I'd never seen before was there.

"Tell your brother to stop jumping to conclusions." I grumbled. Only then noting Bobby wasn't in the room, he must be in bed already.

"Right here!" Dean waved a hand around his face, while holding a beer with the other. He was sitting on the arm of the lounge. Castiel was cuddled up on the lounge Dean was sitting on, managing to sleep through everything.

"And you better sleep. I don't want to have to end your trip before you leave." I mumbled, amazed that I was even coherent.

I felt the vibrations as Sam chuckled, "Goes for you to." I warned.

"Yes, ma'am." They both said.

"Night, Dean." I said before Sam made his way to my room. Depositing me on the bed, I kicked my shoes off as he made to leave. Covering myself in the blankets.

"Night Ann."

"Wait Sam!" I halted him as he was half way out the door. "Just... Just stay here tonight please?" I managed through a yawn. "No funny business."

He looked at me for a moment before sighing. "Okay." Sam removed his shoes, then a few layers of shirts leaving only his singlet. He then turned the light out an crawled into the bed next to me.

"G'night Sam."

"Goodnight Ann."

Snuggling into the form next to me, an arm was draped over my side. And for the first time, in a long while, I believed everything that he had said. That everything was going to be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

_On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville - a blue two-door Caprice. _

_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important object - in pretty much the whole universe. _

_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile. _

_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins. _

_And here's where it ends. _

Sitting on the hood of the Impala, drinking a beer is Sam. Waiting for that ultimate decision to be made. "Hey." He greets as Dean joins him. "Dean what's going on?"

His brother takes a beer from the cooler by the Impala, taking a mouthful before replying. "I'm in."

"In with...?" The brother stalls, waiting for his missed words to be filled in.

"The whole 'up with Satan' thing. I'm on board."

Sam, looks at his brother, not believing that he could actually want to go through with this. Or, letting him go through with this. "You're gonna let me say yes?"

"No. That's the thing. It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown... We'll overgrown... Man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play." Those were the words Sam was waiting for. The words he wasn't expecting to hear. But did.

"That's the last thing I'd thought you'd ever say."

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fibre I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am. You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... it's you." Dean's face wasn't it's usual image, no. It was filled with worry, and faith. He wasn't thinking of Annabell.

They all knew she may not even be able to do what she was meant to, so they were going to have to make sure it wasn't needed. That this, when it happened, was done right.

"Thank you."

Dean nodded, "If this is what you want... Is this what you really want?"

"I let him out. I got to put him back in."

"Okay. That's it then."

They both knew that there was more on Deans mind. That he would have much to say about the decisions that they made up to this point. But whatever he would have said, Sam knew it. The same way Dean knew Sam had to do this.

Later that day, bodies were hung over a devil's trap. Sam was wiping a blade clean of blood. Meanwhile Castiel screws the lid on some jugs and Dean stands nearby, watching the process. These weren't just people, they were demons. And the blood?

That was to help Sam contain Lucifer.

The jugs were carried to the Impala, placed in the trunk by the former angel and Sam. And Dean walks to Bobby.

"I still can't get use to you at eye level." The younger hunter states.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked the younger.

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said."

"Did you get it?" Bobby was referring to the blood. Blood that enabled Sam to basically smite demons. As well as other stuff.

"Yeah, all the 'go juice' Sammy can drink." Dean, as always, looks a little off put by his brothers former addiction.

"You okay?"

"Not really. What you got?" Dean locks his eyes with the news paper in Bobbys possession.

Bobby begins to skim over a few sections again as he spoke, "Not really. These look like omens to you?" The older hunter hand Dean the paper, "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."

Something clicked in Dean's head. Something from not long ago when a certain angel sent him into the future to learn a lesson. Although it wasn't the one he wanted to teach, it sent them onto a different path. "Wait. What about Detroit?"

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but that's only in a five block radius of downtown Motown." Bobby states, unclear as to what relevance it has to the fallen Arch-angel.

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit." Dean states. Giving no tone to hint he could ever be wrong about this.

And sure enough, Bobby being Bobby speaks up. He doesn't want this to go sideways. "Really? As far as foreboding goes, its a little light in the loafers. You sure?"

"I'm sure."

What the brothers, Bobby and Castiel failed to notice, was the absence of Annabell. She hadn't been there at all during the day, nor had she been in the Salvage yard. The fact was, she left before Sam had woken. Before they all had.

She didn't leave a note, or anything. She had just vanished. And so had her car.

But with what they have looming overhead, they just let her go. They didn't try to call her, or leave a message. It was the end of the line for her. And she wouldn't see them again, or so they thought.

An impala drives down the road, night was blanketing the region and an angel was asleep. A hunter was driving that Impala, and beside him was the true vessel of Lucifer. So it's safe to say that in this car was none other than Sam and Dean Winchester, with their not so Angelic friend Castiel.

"Aw ain't he a little angel?" Dean teased from drivers seat.

This earned a glare from his younger brother. But this glare was waned with worry. "Angels don't sleep." He even looked back onto the sleeping form.

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this." Dean was voicing the very thing that was eating him. Even if it was indirect.

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about this." Sam reasoned, his attention now on his brother and the road ahead.

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit."

"Here we are."

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something we don't."

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just gotta hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um... On the subject, there's something I gotta talk to you about."

"What?" He glanced to his brother, knowing what was about to happen. But hoping against all odds to put the thought to the back of his mind, and to never worry about it till the time came.

"This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back." Sam was watching his face, looking for the tell tale signs that would have given him away.

But he didn't have to wait for them, he didn't have to look. Because his brother knew. "Yeah, I'm aware."

"So you got to promise me something."

"Okay, yeah, anything."

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back."

If anything, that was a slap in the face. He was meant to protect his brother, to save him from anything like this. And this promise would go against another one he had made his father. One he intended on keeping, and has done so, until the very end. "What? No, I didn't sign up for that."

"Dean..." The younger Winchester was cut off before he could even begin to voice whatever reason, whatever debate he had conjured.

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me to just sit by and do nothing?"

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's to risky."

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there."

"Yeah, you are. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there."

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice."

"You can't ask me to do this."

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."

"So then, what am I suppose to do?" He may not admit it. But he would never give up. He'd never lost that hope that his brother may be saved. Saved from the pit as he once had been.

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you - you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me."

Dean may have not given any defined response, but he did, in his own way, promise his brother. And he knew, that if this did go south, no he hoped, that he wouldn't have to be in this life without his brother. Because without his brother... Well, it just wouldn't be the same.

It was a few hours since they made that promise. And they still hadn't heard from Annabell.

But they had found where Lucifer was holed up, and it wouldn't be long before Sam finally said yes. Before everything truly began.

And as Bobby walked back to where the boys and former angel were at the car, he was thinking of how it could go down. That their hopes were with Sam. "Demons, at least two dozen of them. You were right... Something's up."

But from Deans 'lesson' he knew what it was, or who. "More than something. He's here. I know it."

Bobby watches as Dean moves around to the trunk of the impala. But it's not long before he turns to Sam, "I'll se ya around, kid."

"See ya around." Sam doesn't say it, but Bobby was like a father to those two. But from the look on their faces, and the brief embrace they share. It doesn't need to be said.

"He get's in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch."

"Yes, Sir." After that, Sam turns to the former Angel of the Lord, Castiel. And he hold out his hand. "Take care of these guys, okay?"

"That's not possible." Castiel replies with his usual goofy confused look.

"Then humour me."

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure, they'll be fine."

"Just... Just stop... Talking." Sam found himself comforted by Castiels ineptness when it came to conversing. That even at this late hour, he hadn't changed as they had.

He moved to the Impalas trunk, as his brother had moments ago. But what he had to do was not all that was on his mind. It was also Anna. Where was she? And how was she were right on top of the list. But there was also some guilt there. But for what? He couldn't fathom.

So after drinking a few gallons of demons blood he and his brother marched right on up there to kick Lucifer back into his cage.

_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive. _

The vessel Lucifer currently inhabits, is about Deans height with blue eyes. And currently, he's standing by the window breathing onto it after welcoming the brothers. Drawing a pitchfork in the frost that caked the window.

But what you're truly wondering about is probably what happened to Annabell. And where she has been. Where she is.

To give you the short answer, she is safe. But the one you probably want may never be answered.

A few hours from the Singers Salvage Yard, in a dingy motel room, Annabell sits watching the T.V. Not interested in what's going on, just watching the news. Waiting for any sign the final battle had begun. But it hadn't, not yet.

But she knew it would be immanent. He was going to say yes today. And whatever happened, she knew that she would never see Sam again, or if she did, it wouldn't be the man she knew.

So she just sat, waiting for any sign that they had won. That Lucifer was indeed back in his cage. That Gabriel had been right and the rings worked.

Annabell had been thinking about this during her time away from them all. Worrying about all the family she had left. The little family that had taken her in, that had kept her hidden away from all the disasters of the Apocalypse. Disasters that would only grow worse with time.

She had this sinking feeling. A deep pit that just kept dropping down and down.

By now, she had realised they failed in their attempt. But Dean wouldn't give in easily, anyone who knew the Winchester would know that.

But what the archangels didn't know, was that he would go to any lengths to save his brother.

So even as Annabell sat there watching. Waiting for this feeling to just leave her, it didn't. It just sat there like a wreathing mess, etching away at her mind, wanting to move. To do something.

Somehow she knew that it wasn't a goodbye, when she left. That she would see the brothers one last time. Even if it was in the afterlife. But she knew better than to think that, but she still did.

Dean being Dean called on the only one he knew could tell him where Sam would be. He wouldn't give up on him.

_In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day - sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls... But they were never, in fact, homeless._

"Mistress Magda?" Chuck asks as he picks up the phone.

"Uh, no, Chuck." The gruff voiced Dean says, like he witnessed something truly disgusting.

"Oh, uh, Dean. Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know you'd call." Which for chuck was something in itself, he was after all meant to be the prophet.

"Who's Mistress Magda?"

"Nothing. She's a, uh... Just a, uh... A close friend." Chuck rushed like he's been caught red-handed, covering an add as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll bet... Real close. Whatever happened to Becky?" Says Dean knowingly.

"Didn't work out. I had to much respect for her."

"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?"

"Okay, this can't be why you called." Chuck cuts to the chase, knowing fully well Deans dancing around the topic at hand.

"Sam said yes."

"I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages now." Chucks eyes glance over the screen, pondering many things.

"Did you see where the title fight goes down?" A new hope lifts Dean up, even if it is momentary.

"The angels are keeping it top secret... Very hush-hush."

"Aw crap."

"But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon... Place called Stull Cemetery."

"Stull Ceme... Wait. I know that. That's - that's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?" Surprise laces Deans voice.

"I don't know. It has to end where it all started I guess."

"All right, Chuck. You know of any way to short-circuit this thing?" But Dean already knows the way to do so, the one who would be able to. But he doesn't want to put her any deeper into things.

"Besides the rings? No, I'm sorry." Chuck sighs, if he knew anything about how Anna was meant to stop it, or if he had seen it. He would have let Dean know. But he hadn't, so, there was nothing to say or do.

"Well, do you have any idea what's going to happen next?"

"I wish that I did. But I-I Just... I honestly don't know yet."

"Alright, thanks Chuck."

Stull Cemetery, Lawrence was about as normal as it get when it comes to cemetery's. Well, apart from the fact that it was where Michael and Lucifer were destined to have their dust-off.

So as the Impala rolls down the dirt road into the dead center, with 'Rock of Ages' by Def Leppard, blasting through the speakers, and stops just shy of the two.

Dean leaves the Impalas safety, if it provided any, and greeted Lucifer, who was now in Sams body, and Michael, who was now inhabiting the Winchesters half-brother, Adam. "Howdy, boys." He looks between the two. Un-phased in the slightest. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The two just look at him, wondering at what they would call stupidity. But to Dean, it was something else. It was his last chance at saving Sam. So, he looked at his would-be brother, and spoke. "Hey, we need to talk."

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Not-Sam said, addressing the offending man.

And Dean would know if it was his brother, even if they looked the same. Just from the little things. Things that truly made Sam, Sam. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Not-Adam interrupted, wanting things to go ahead as planned. So he could fight, and kill, his brother. Something Dean would never have wanted.

Dean now faced Michael, seeing only Adam. And wishing he could have known him. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean gestured to the other brother.

But the angel being who he is, well, he was just offended. Being brushed aside like he was something Dean would hunt. "You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story."

"Hey, ass-butt!" Castiel and Bobby had managed to sneak-up on the trio while Dean had kept the angels busy. After all, who'd be crazy enough to get in the middle of those two? But Cass doesn't stop with the not-so-glorious insult. He throws a Molotov at Michael. But it isn't an ordinary Molotov, it's filled with holy oil.

So as it hit and engulfed the arch-angel, well, you could say it hurt like a bitch. He screamed before vanishing. Leaving them with Lucifer.

Dean looks at Castiel, ridiculing the remark. " 'Ass-butt'?"

"He'll be back... And upset... But you got your five minutes." Castiel explains, shrugging at Dean.

Not-Sam seethes, he didn't want anyone to hurt his brother. No one but himself that is. "Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh... No." Came the nervous reply of Castiel. Who wouldn't be nervous with that look?

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer states, snapping his fingers and watching as Castiel explodes in a rain of blood.

"Sammy can you hear me?" Dean now directs the wrath of the archangel somewhere else. Even if it was to late to save Cass, he had to try save everyone else now. Even if it meant not seeing his brother again. He had to get through to him.

"You know... I tried to be nice... For Sammy's sake. But you... Are such a pain... In my ass." Not-Sam hisses, he grabs Dean, throwing him into the Impalas windshield, shattering it. If it were any other circumstance, Dean would have been furious. His car was damaged. But some things are more important.

Bobby took the chance to shoot Lucifer, but it done nothing. He knew it would. But he had to try. He had to save Dean, to give him some more time. To give Sam more time. But all it got the hunter was Not-Sam's attention, and as the latter twisted his fingers all Dean was left with was his Impala and Sammy.

"N-o-o-o-o!" Sam could hear the dread, the sorrow that was laced in there. And he was doing everything he could, but it still wasn't enough.

"Yes." Not-Sam stated. A strange glee was in his face. He proceeded to drag Dean off of the Impala, only to punch him right back onto there. Watching him spit blood.

"Sammy, are you in there?"

"Oh, he's in here, alright." Another punch. "And he's gonna fell the snap of your bones." And another, this one causing Dean to fall to the ground. "Every single one." Now he gets him to his feet. And he continues to punch him, but by now, they're around the side of the Impala.

Deans face is swollen and bleeding, but he never fights back. He just looks into his brothers eyes, grasping onto his jacket. "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Even after the beating he's taken, he manages to speak clearly. And he's punched another two times. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Even as Not-Sam drew back for another punch, but the sunlight catches him in the eye. He looks at the reflection, and he's sees the green army-man stuck in the ash-tray. The very same one that Sam stuck in there as a kid.

And as if he were in a daze, struggling against all odds to do something, his fist un-clenches. And Dean knows, he knows that Sam's really back. That through everything, he remembered. Even the little-things helped.

Dean falls to the ground, against the Impala. But that look that was haunting Sam features, that let him know everything was gonna be fine, it's gone. And he laughs. "I thought he had me for a second there."

"Sam..." His pleads were cut short by another punch from Not-Sam.

Michael had appeared. And they would fight. He failed. But not that he would know. He had done all he could, and now he couldn't see or do anything. He himself didn't yet know if he was just knocked out or dead.

But he did hear one discernible thing in the darkness. "DEAN!"

"DEAN!" I screamed, He couldn't be. I watched as Sam, no Lucifer punched him. As he was, knocked out. And there was... Oh god, Bobby.

And by now the arch-angels were facing me. Looking more alarmed than they should. How was this meant to go anyhow? They nuke half the planet, or I somehow stop it. But right now all I knew was I was meant to be here. But I couldn't move, nor could I think.

And, the one I'm assuming as Michael looks like a deer caught in headlights. But that's when Lucifer took his chance, and before I knew it, the elder had light pouring from his sockets and was on the ground. Scorched wing marks on the ground about him.

It was over. Well, just beginning. The world didn't burn how they intended it to. But, in an entirely different way, it would end.

Sam, Not-Sam, took one last look at me before vanishing. And I raced over to Dean, there had to be a pulse. "No-no-no-no..." I muttered, I couldn't find one. He was... He was gone.

So was Bobby, guessing by the angle of his head. And... Cass, he wasn't anywhere. And there was stuff everywh... Oh gods! I was the only one...

They were gone. All gone...

_Did I say this is where it ends? Well, obviously it didn't. I am Chuck Shurley, and the Winchester Gospels sure did get messy._


	7. Chapter 7

No one had ever experienced anything like this. A storm that would rage on and on.

And there was this ever present buzzing in the air. Like the heavens would strike us down without a moments notice.

Well, that's how it all felt right now. And I knew I couldn't do it. Not alone like I was, but it was so much more than that. I had watched his last moments... Watched the Archangel as his light was snuffed out.

Right now, everything was going how Lucifer had wanted it to. How Dean had watched it go down. But this time... This time there was no colt to try kill him with. Only to have it fail. No human Castiel. No... No one what so ever to help.

Just a broken fail-safe that couldn't even do their job right.

But now isn't the time for wallowing in whatever it was that was eating away at me. How the heck was I going to fix everything. That's if it could be fixed.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, or how I managed, but Bobby and Dean weren't the only ones that were going to get a hunters funeral. I didn't care if the angels had other ideas. Adam deserved it as much as the others.

So three pyres later, well, lets just say tears were working their way down my face. Even as I lit them and gave them a proper hunters send off.

This was the only goodbye I was going to get in. The last hurrah of Dean, Bobby and even Adam, maybe even the archangel, was all for nothing. They lost, we lost. I lost everything.

No longer was the puppy-faced Winchester on our side. But at the same time, I couldn't help but mourn for him too. And watch as the flames slowly engulfed the hunters before me. But I couldn't wait any longer. I had to go. I had to do something.

As I looked back at everything, at the memories. I knew that I had to. I couldn't give up. They wouldn't want me to.

In the short time I had known them, I came to see them as family. Even if they did keep me couped up in the Salvage yard.

Because even if they done it because I couldn't be harmed, because I just may be this fail safe, I knew they done it for the best. They wanted me to not get myself any deeper into this than I already was. But it was too late for that. Far, far to late for it.

I knew what needed to be done. And I knew I needed to get away from here. Before Sa... Before Lucifer returned. Before he could end any chance we had. But then he would have cut my life short at the cemetery.

I took one last breath, looking upon the boys. "Adam... Bobby... Dean..." I chocked out, slight sobs still racking my body. "I-I'll set things right. I'll get Sammy back... Somehow. I'll fix it all. I'll... I'll figure it out. And then maybe you'll get to come home again..."

With that said I turned around. Back to Deans baby. Wishing that I had called, or something before they went off on the last hurrah. But I couldn't find it in myself to actually get in the car. In the Impala, even with all its flaws. I knew it was perfect for them. It was home.

But for me now, it was filled with pain. With memory. Even if I had only been in here once or twice. It was heavy with their scents. With their every fibre.

But I had to pull myself together. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and hopped in. Looking upon them for another moment in a silent goodbye. They wouldn't hear me. Not now... Probably not ever. But I had something to do. A promise to keep.

I pulled away from the fiery scene, and started down what was going to be a long road ahead.

Three months later and there was still no omens. It was like... I don't know. You think if you were going to end the world you'd do it sooner rather than later.

But there was nothing. Just the normal rag-tag hunts minus the demons. Nothing had come up about demons. No possessions, nothing. It was like everything that wasn't from Earth just vanished.

And Maybe they did. And I'd been using Bobby's place as a base. No use not doing so. But now his panic room, and house, were covered in warding sigils of every kind.

Nothing was getting in, or out, without my say so. And with how idle it was, I had done a simple salt-and-burn a few towns over.

A vengeful spirit had taken up residence in a house when they bought a doll house. Complete with furniture. It was a brilliant little thing.

Lets just say they weren't happy that I had destroyed it. But, in my defence, it did have their little girl and was attempting to strangle her when I burnt the house.

Turns out the thing had belonged to a collector that had passed away and was sold at auction. Few months later things started happening in the house. The families cat was found dead one day, after scratching the thing.

And when I had researched the doll-house, having found the previous owner being cremated, left one option. That the dollhouse had something left on it from the owner. Part of a finger-nail was logged into one of the cracks. I had missed it upon first glance. But it was enough.

After torching the house I got the_ hell_ outa dodge.

And then I was back into my previous rut. Research, research and more research seemed to be all I was doing lately. That and looking for any omen that happened to appear.

But I had no luck with anything. The only hint I had was that memory of Gabriel, and even that was far from helpful. And from what I gathered, no one knew what was truly meant to happen with me. Or how I was meant to _do anything_.

I tried praying, to anyone who would listen. Who could help me against Lucifer.

But I had no luck. No answer. Not even the prophet the Win... The Brothers knew answered. I even drove to his place. But, it was empty. As in, he'd just up and left kinda empty. Like there was nothing that could ever have been found.

For some reason, I had started using the Impala after everything went south. As a reminder to myself more than anything. Or so I hoped. I just wished I knew how to fix this.

Another month passed and there was still nothing. Like the end of the world was just postponed.

So as I sat at the end of a bed, in a dingy motel room, waiting and watching for anything to happen, I was disappointed. Nothing happened. Just more useless news. No omens. No nothing.

But I was back on the road again. Looking for cases. Checking up on things in my old town without actually going there. Just checking the papers and news online for the areas. Nothing as always.

Always nothing. Just little hunts. Hunts that were always distracting from the real task at hand. Finding and stopping Lucifer. Finding and stopping the most powerful angel that was alive.

Doing the impossible.

Something not even Michael had been able to do.

All because I appeared at the wrong, or maybe it was the right, moment. But for now, all was silent. Too silent.

For the past few days, it had felt like I was being watched. But It was just a feeling and there was no source that I could see. Nothing that gave it away.

Over the past few months I didn't know what frightened me more. The fact that I was all alone, or that Lucifer and every other hell-bound creature was totally off the radar. And then there was the other thing. Something that had been plaguing my mind since that day.

The fact that I just drove somewhere. Parked, and walked my way to that cemetery. The fact that I just knew where to go. And that no matter what happened, I was helpless, that I wasn't able to save anyone.

No matter how hard I tried, how hard I prayed to some higher being. I was beginning to believe it had all been a dream. Like when I suddenly just remembered what the Arch-angel had said. That I'd remember when it was needed. Perhaps it's to late for me now.

Like every other night after that day. I closed my eyes, wishing for it all to just be over. But unlike every-other night. I didn't pray. I didn't hope. I didn't wait for anything to happen, just for sleep to take me into a better tomorrow.

But what I didn't realise, was that there was someone watching. That that wasn't a memory, it really had been a dream. And that the pain in my chest that night wasn't really a pain at all. It was a nagging feeling that just hummed insistently. Gnawing away at whatever I had left.

And just as the dark embrace of sleep took me, I could have sworn I heard a voice. One I never thought I'd hear again...


	8. Chapter 8

I stretched, waking myself from the best sleep I'd had since that day. There was no dream, no memory there to haunt me. As if someone had waved a magic wand so I'd be peaceful in this world of chaos.

Well, as chaotic as a apocalypse can be without its main attraction. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I just wanted to put it off for as long as possible. All because it was peaceful.

But that never really worked out well in my favour. Peaceful, normal, apple pie life, turned into hunter. Which is near enough to pure chaos with little patches of sunshine along the way.

I was ready to snuggle into my pillow when I remembered. I had heard some voice last night. And remembering that just sent my mind buzzing. Ain't no rest for the wicked.

Opening my eyes and stretching, I took my time to look around the room. Finding nothing out of place. Not even the feeling of being watched that was coming from the gu... Wait...

My eyes were now locked with the ones across the room. Waiting for the image to splinter and vanish in a puff of smoke. Or just vanish in general. That would be good.

But the more I looked the more I realised, I had heard a voice. It must have been his. But it's not possible. He's dead. Lucifer killed him.

"Mornin' sunshine." The trickster greeted.

"You're dead." I stated. Waiting for him to be revealed as someone else entirely.

"I rabbited." He said as if it were nothing, conjuring some candy from nowhere and started munching on it.

I narrowed my eyes, grabbing the angel blade that lived under the pillow. Then stalking over to the illusion and pointing it at him, ready to stab/ slash the delusion. "Sure, that would make me the pope!" I snapped.

He held his arms up as I sign he wasn't a threat, candy in one hand. "You are carrying a loaded weapon." He looked to the blade, "I'm alive, believe me."

"Nope. You're dead. They're dead." I sighed, looking into his pleading eyes. "And I'm crazy. Talking to a dead angel. Oh, and seeing one to top it off..."

"Arch angel." He corrected, not that I cared for the illusion.

"If you were, which you aren't, you can't be. You're just an illusion." I huffed in frustration, "And if you aren't... Well then I'm stumped. And I still don't care." I raised my arms, signalling that I was done. I grabbed my bag and took it into the bathroom with me. Making sure the door was locked, not that it would save me from the illusion.

"Annabell..." The smooth voice of the Trickster wafted through the door. "I'm here to help." He sighed, "I didn't think..."

"Clearly!" I snapped, "Or everything would have turned out fine!" I was waiting for a response.

A few moments later and I was still waiting. So I hopped in the shower finally and let the warm water wash away all my worries. If that were possible. But it didn't. The hammering just kept going on and on. Louder and louder inside my head.

Their voices, the voices of everyone I've met, or am yet to meet. Or will never meet. Like a buzzing that would never go away. And it never would. That buzz had always been there. Part of me since I can remember. White noise that I just tune out without trying.

But with what was going on a the moment, it was my only serenity.

I was in the shower for a while before I decided it was time to get out and face the hallucination. Maybe it had gone. That was a nice thought. But nothing ever went to plan with us. Or what we hoped.

So I towelled of and got into my usual get-up. Genes, combat boots, shirt and coat. The coat wasn't like what other hunters would usually wear, but it was mine. From my old life. And it just reminded me that there were people out there that shouldn't have to suffer through what I had, to know what I know. But it was all just habit now. To get outa doge when I had too. Usually straight after a case.

But now, I wanted to get out of here for a completely different reason. I wanted to get away from the hallucinations. The Hallucination. Of who I could only guess to be one of the most annoying beings to have as one.

I exited the bathroom to find the room empty. Completely empty of the Archangel turned trickster. "YES!" I cheered to the empty room.

I turned on the T.V, to the news station. Looking for any omens again, searching the web. Only to have my stomach object not long after starting.

Then there was a slight rustle of wings and something good smelling. I looked over at the offending noise, something in me wishing it would be Cass and Dean back from the dead. Only Dean wanting some grub before coming to collect his baby.

But it wasn't. It was Gabriel. With a paper bag, half holding it out to me. "A peace offering." He stated, waiting for me to take the bag.

Which I did, but I didn't expect to be able to touch it. "Thanks... And sorry for earlier. Its just... After everything it's hard to know what's not going to turn around and bite you."

"We can find out if I bite. You might like it." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, definitely not a hallucination." My stomach chose that moment to protest, causing me to look at the archangel wearily, before finding a sausage and egg bagel within the paper. Then devouring it, but no where near as quickly as Dean and his ability to inhale food.

I was wondering why he just hadn't snapped up the food. Or he may have. Who knows?

His voice broke me from my thoughts. "What's our next move then, Bells?"

"Bells?" I looked at him with my best bitch face. "No idea. Nada on the omens."

"Duh... Luci knows your knockin'. He not going to roll out the welcome wagon."

Well that made sense, but then again he had the chance to kill me. "Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?"

"He didn't kill you?" I just looked at him, shaking my head, then waiting for him to go on. He looked stumped. Even opened his mouth to speak a few times but couldn't. And then he walked closer to me, placing two fingers on my forehead.

I had seen Cass do this before, but it was usually to make someone sleep. Not... Whatever this was. With memories flashing before my eyes again, of... Of that day. Before I knew it, he had retreated to the edge of the bed, sitting down. Staring at me as if he'd lost everything. "what?"

"He... He got Mikey?" I just nodded, which seemed to confirm whatever fears he had. He inhaled a sharp shakey breath, hiding his face in his hands. "He-He got Raphael last week." He had lost his brothers. "And it would explain why he let you live. He..."

"Thinks I can't do anything now." I finished.

"Exactly."

"Still gotta catch a moose." I mused before sitting myself down next to the archangel, rubbing his back trying to comfort him a bit. Even if it was a little over an hour ago that I thought he was a hallucination, I didn't want to see him upset.

He looked up at me, as if he would never have expected anyone to care for him anymore. Not after he ran away. Not after he chose humanity, and I couldn't quite place what I saw in his eyes. Only the loss, but there was something else hidden in those eyes. "A supercharged Moose."

"A supercharged moose hell bent on destroying the earth. With only you and me to stop him, what could go wrong?" I said with a bit too much sarcasm.

"Well, we do have something they don't. If that makes up for anything." He finished by popping a lollipop into his mouth.

"I don't think lollipops will sweeten the deal."

He rolled his eyes, "But we do have the Impala." He said it as if it meant everything.

"And?" I asked skeptically.

He out his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. "Precisely."

"I'm confused."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Gabriel." I warned.

"Fine."

I waited a moment for him to explain. But he didn't. "The point?"

"Exactly."

I sighed, ready to rip him a new one. "What is the point about the Impala?"

He just smirked, "There isn't one."

"Then why?" I whined.

"Why drive it instead of your car?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. I tried another couple of times, but the words just wouldn't come to me. I'd been using Deans car since... Everything. After I got her fixed up of coarse. And I hadn't even thought of a simple thing like that. "I don't know."

He just looked at me, waiting for me to have some epiphany it seemed. "And?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "It just seemed... Right."

"Like you couldn't leave her to rust?"

I just looked at him, annoyed that I'd rather leave my car to rust. And then it hit me. I just couldn't leave his car there. Even if thought it was just a reminder. But it wasn't. It was like I couldn't leave the car there to rust. Like it needed me, or I needed it. For what, I didn't know. And he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because he just gave me this goofy grin. "Don't do that."

"This is good!" He sprung from his position, turning sharply to face me. "Means we can get this show on the road."

Before I could object, get up or do anything, he snapped his fingers and we were in the Impala. Me on the drivers side, thank god.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"Where's my stuff?"

"In the trunk, don't worry." I just raised my eyebrow, he knew I'd have to worry. It was him after all. Archangel turned trickster. "So... Where?"

I sighed. "No idea."

I figured he must have taken care of everything else. Or I hoped he had. And I couldn't get over the sweet smell that was around him. The sweetness was mixed with something else.

I also knew that it wouldn't be long before the car was filled with the smell, it was just that over powering. And I hoped we wouldn't be on the road long, especially with everything the boys had told me about him.

Before long we were making our way down the highway, listening to some random pop station Gabriel put on. Which lasted all of two seconds before I changed it to something with some rock. Which he promptly turned off. Leaving the purr of the engine as the music's substitute.

This was going to be a long trip indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, being on the road with an archangel sure was a pain. Especially when that archangel was Gabriel. We did manage to settle on some music though. Even if it wasn't the best, it was enjoyable. Some type of rock station.

That was on the first day of driving. And it had been a few days now. He'd want to zap us to wherever it was I wanted to go, or where I was being pulled to but I wouldn't let him. Even if he complained about the car being slow and confining. We'd stop at a motel so we- I'd be able to sleep and have some food.

Only then he'd vanish and do whatever it was he'd do. We never talked much. Even when driving. Or in the motel when he was around. It was just like this think blanket was there, a tension you'd be able to cut with a knife.

But what I should have told him was that I'd found a case a few towns over. And I was going to check it out, even if the angel disagreed. He was tagging along after all, he didn't have to be here.

To say he was surprised when I pulled into a motel in Riverton, Wyoming wouldn't be a statement a all. He just raised an amused eyebrow. We'd still have a few hours of daylight to burn after all, if we kept driving. But I didn't know where I was really headed, or if there was a final destination.

I just wanted to keep moving, and this seemed like a good distraction. A good, ol' fashioned werewolf. Not like they ever killed anyone. I wish, it had already killed a few people.

But then again, the case didn't even seem right. It was off. One way to find out.

I got out of the car, seeing Gabriel follow, and headed to the receptionist. She was about average height, brown eyes, blonde hair. "Hey, can we get a room please?"

"Hi, room 6 is available." She said plainly, typing away, "How long are you staying?"

"About a week." I looked back at Gabriel, seeing he had an eyebrow raised again, I just shrugged.

She looked between me and the angel, rolling her eyes and typing something else. I paid. She handed the key over mumbling something. "Have fun." She said in an overly sweet voice as we left.

As soon as we were out the door his fingers snapped, we were in the room. Only it didn't look so run down. And much larger than it should have.

"Really?" Now it was me raising an eyebrow.

"A week?" He questioned back.

"I found a case. Possible werewolf, only it shifts without the moon." I looked around for my laptop, seeing it on the table. It was time for more research.

He scoffed, "We don't have time for this! Luci's gonna roast the planet, and soon."

I was already searching the local news online, for anything on the case. But he had a point, somewhat. "You upgraded the room." I countered.

He rolled his eyes, snapping some candy into existence and munching on it. "I'm not spending a week in trash." He took a seat across from me, "Luci won't just go away."

"Trash is what we hunters live in. If you haven't noticed." I snapped. "Make yourself useful and look at the bodies of the vic's, would ya?" I was ignoring his statement about Lucifer. I didn't even know how we were meant to make him go away yet. It was a snowballs chance of a snowballs chance that it would even work, let alone if I'd be able to do anything.

I was busy typing away now, waiting for some kind of response. But he didn't answer. I looked up to see he was gone. I had noticed that he was adept at appearing and disappearing without a sound. Unlike the fluttery arrivals and departures of his brothers.

I was now reading through the coroners reports. Cause of death. Etcetera. The hearts were missing in all the vics. But there were no other lacerations. No claw marks, no scratches. The media had said the hearts were missing, posting it as a wolf. The first was the only one to have been anything like a werewolf.

All the others, according to the reports, had looked to be cut out surgically. Only it's what killed them.

This was odd, a werewolf. But not a werewolf? Something might be framing one for the attacks, but why, and who, would do that. Just another basket case.

Gabriel popped back in not a moment later. Causing me to jump. To which he just chuckled. "I gotta do that more often!"

"Shut up, Gabe. Just tell me what you found." I dragged a hand down my face sighing.

"But if I..."

"GABRIEL!" I snapped.

"What happened to 'Gabe'. I liked that." I was glaring at him, he just rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, who crapped on your noodles." He mumbled. "It wasn't werewolves. The first was, the other three were werewolves."

"What?"

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"Time to go to the latest crime scene then." I said passively, getting up to get changed into a suit.

"Whoa-there tiger. We don't know what it is." He sounded a bit concerned.

I smirked, "I know, isn't it fun." I mused.

"Could be demons."

I paused on my way to the bathroom, looking back at him. I hadn't considered that. But if it was, it was all the more reason to head on out. "I have an anti-possession tattoo." I walked into the bathroom, barely catching his eye roll. Locking the door behind me, not that it would keep him out if he wanted to get in.

"Not what I meant, Bells."

"I know. But if it's demons it's a lead." I called back, stripping and having a quick shower. That turned into a not so quick shower. Just thinking about what I would do if it somehow was demons. Gabriel would give us away before we even got close to the place. If they were watching the place they attacked last.

I hopped out, drying myself and then getting dressed into the blouse, slacks and coat. Even wearing some boots with a little more of a heel than usual. And leaving the bathroom.

Finding Gabriel looking through what I had found, and eating some more candy. "Let's go!" He said, zapping us into the car.

"Damn it! Do you have to zap us everywhere. We have legs." He just smirked. "And if it is demons, then it's probably best you don't come. They'd see you coming."

"Please, I'm the only chance you got at getting away from those sum-bags." He looked mildly offended that I didn't want him along.

I did have Cas' angel blade. Kills angels and demons. I'll be safe. It wouldn't be the first demon, if it is that, that I've dealt with. "I have this." I pulled the blade from its place under the seat. I usually just carried the demon killing knife in my jacket. Less bulk.

He looked at me for a moment, obviously thinking. He finally sighed in defeat after a moment. "You're more stubborn than Dean, you know that?"

"No one, could ever be that stubborn." I stated, looking him in the eye, a slight smile tugging at my lips.

He just smirked, "Call me." And vanished.

I rolled my eyes, that guy definitely knew how to make an exit. Or an entrance. Both.

Rolling up to the crime-scene only took a few minutes. It had an officer out front, watching the place. I walked up to him, pulling my badge out. "Special Agent Gibbs, FBI. I'd like to look at your crime scene. I believe it may be related to a case I'm working."

"You mean this sicko's been other places?" I looked around him, for anyone else looking on before turning my gaze back to the unknown officer. "Oh, right, I'm Officer Reynolds. It was-was in there. I knew the guy so..."

"Don't worry. I'll just be in and out." I smiled, placing a hand on his arm, in an attempt to comfort the guy a little. He just nodded and let me through.

I walked up to the house and let myself in the door. It didn't look like anything had happened yet. I combed through the lower levels quickly, looking for a sign that this hadn't been a wolf. Or a demon. Sniffing around for anything rotten.

Then I arrived at the room where the thing had happened. It was sealed of with police tape, I just pulled it down and let myself in.

It was the bedroom of a teen that had been home alone. Parents came home and found the door open with the guys heart ripped out. There was a dried blood pool in the carpet. A carpet that was now mahogany and crusty.

Going over to the window found me no scratches on the windowsill. It wasn't broken. Didn't have sulphur. Nada. It was like it had been a ghost. But what king of ghost could do anything like this. Unless it wasn't anything like that.

It could always be the damned Devil himself. Who knew? Then again, there may not have been anything left behind.

But, one thing was for sure. It was no werewolf.

I sighed, looking out the window seeing it was getting late. Whoever was out there may strike again and I didn't want to be on the hit list. Or if I was, I wanted to be prepared.

I turned around sharply upon hearing the door close. The officer from outside now staring at me. Smiling manically, he blinked. Eyes turned black for a second before going back to their hosts brown.

Instinct kicked in and I reached for the knife that was hidden in my coat. Only the demon was faster, upon me in seconds, knocking it out of my hands and beyond reach under the bed. The demon had me pinned in moments.

This was not something I was expecting.

"My Father will be so proud I caught the Azalia girl." It snickered, it's face inches from my own. "No more hiding. No more running." It seethed. "He wont mind if I do a little torturing of my own..."

I spat in his face, watching as he seemed to get angry. But all I got in return was a punch to the stomach, and he dropped me as I doubled over in the pain. The last demon I fought wasn't this tough. Or maybe I'd just gotten weaker.

I looked over to the blade. If I could just knock him over, or out the way somehow. Or distract him with the holy water. I fumbled around in my jacket to find the flask with the holy water in had cracked and leaked its contents. Probably what the coolness was.

I felt myself being pulled up by the hair. Not pleasant at all. "You'll pay for that." It hissed.

And then I started saying something I should have all along, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," A loud smack reverberated through the room as the demon slapped me across the face. I looked up to him continuing, "omnis satanica potestas, omni..." Only this time his fist connected to my face. A sickly crunch reverberated through the room. Knowing my nose was now broken and I could feel the blood pouring from my nose.

Today really wasn't my day. The one time I actually need help is the one time I'd told help that I'd be fine. Feeling bad that I hadn't fixed the world like I was meant to was a hell of a way to exit it. Even if the archangel who told me about it was... Only a phonecall away. So-to-speak. I. Am. An. Idiot. Well and truly.

"Gabe..." I barely said the word. More like screaming it with my mind. The demon responded by hitting me square in the face again. "Help." I breathed out.

I watched the face of the cop-turned-demon laugh in the clouds. Fading away in silence. Everything went black as I barely heard some feathers ruffle.


	10. Chapter 10-Christmas Memmories

Christmas with the Winchesters sure was great. Maybe it was because I'd never had one before, or maybe it was due to the fact that now had a family. A real family. Not one made of orphans and people who would always overlook me.

But the fact that it was with the Winchesters, Bobby and even Castiel, made it worth it. It was my first and last Christmas with them. But it was the best thing I could ever ask for.

We had it at Bobbys. We had the usual ham, turkey and other things. Then of coarse there was pie. Lots of beer and whiskey. It was all in all a great night. Best of the year.

Took our minds off of all that was going on. But, I bet you want to know what happened.

Christmas Day, Singer Salvage Yard.

Bobby had sent me out to get a few things, for hunting purposes. It was the only thing he trusted me with. Anything else and he didn't want to risk it. But it was risky enough, just with me leaving and going into the small shop.

I had forgotten what time of year it was, so when I pulled into the yard seeing the Impala, I was surprised. First thing to flash through my mind was that something was terribly wrong. Maybe Dean had said yes, or Sam had. Or one of them... I didn't want to think about it.

I practically flew out of the car, grabbing the bag as I went. Nearly forgetting it in the rush, and then going in.

The door opened, I walked in and there was a tree in the study. Tinsel and baubles decorating it. And then Castiel in his usual trench coat placing an angel atop it.

My mouth was slightly agape, I turned to the kitchen seeing the boys talking. They hadn't even noticed me walk in yet. I put the bag down, then walked to the brothers who were standing next to each other. I slung an arm around each of their necks in a kinda half hug, making them support my weight. "Hey guys. Long time." I chimed.

Bobby was trying to stifle a laugh, Dean just gave me his look. The one where he was just so done. And Sam just smiled, giving me a hug of his own. "Hey Anna."

Then Dean gave in and hugged me with one arm, "Hey."

"You get the stuff I asked ya ta get?" Bobby broke the reunion, a hint of a smile on his face.

I just nodded and handed him the bag, Castiel had made his way to the kitchen by now. Standing awkwardly by as he always does. I decided that if the brothers got a hug, then Cas would too, so when I opened my arms towards him, he looked to the others for some sort of confirmation. Or help. And then he got hugged, and stood stock still. "Hey Cas'." I let go after a moment or two.

Bobby was rifling through the bag, putting things away.

The table was set. Red and green the theme it seems.

Then it hit me. Christmas. I'd forgotten. "It's Christmas, isn't it?"

"That seems to be the case." The first words to come from Cas was the confirmation of the date. Great.

Sam pushed his hair back, "Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"You forgot Christmas?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Unbelievable."

"I have had a lot on my mind. Unlike you, Mr. Pie Mind..." I poked my tongue out at him before adding, "Merry Christmas."

The rest of the day went by with more awkward Cas moments and Sam's bitch faces, idjit moments and Dean being Dean. It was the last fond memory I'd had with them all. The last moment before hell broke lose and the last moment we all had to ourselves. The last chance we'd had to unwind properly. Without incident.

It was the best day of my life and with the only family I had. A family I'd lost. And now, I had to work to get everything back to what it was. Or as close to it as I could.

But now isn't the time for reminiscing.

Gabriel.

Help.

The room was silent, a sickening scowl was on the mans face. Eyes blacker than hells depths pierced into the injured girls own. Watching as she called to some unknown entity. As she lost consciousness.

A rustling of feathers filled the room, something the creature had only linked to that of a bird. But the thing before him was far from that. Bright and brilliant. Fierce, absolute, loyal. The Winchesters would argue that it was a ripe pain in the ass.

But the golden eyes screamed bloody murder at the demon. There was no escaping his wrath. A wrath brought on from the pleas of his self-appointed charge. Something that was swift.

In the time the creature realised what it was facing it was to late. His fingers snapped and the life, or whatever was left in the demon that you could call life, was snuffed out.

And another snap, they were back at the hotel. Car out front. He wouldn't forget that. Dean would have his head, even if he was dead. And then he would have to deal with a very, very pissed of Annabell. And he didn't want that either. Nor did he want her to suffer the injuries.

He placed two fingers to her forehead and she was as good as new, even her clothes were fixed. But she didn't wake up. She was still out. Asleep.

The archangel looked at her for a moment longer, and he saw why. She was dreaming. Going somewhere away from all the pain of reality.

He even saw how awkward his brother was when he was given a present. How happy she had been. And he looked at how she had been with him, and found it hard to believe she was the same person. But he knew how dark times could change people. Perhaps for the better.

Gabriel-

I knew I shouldn't have let her go in there alone. I knew it. Luci's up to something. Now she just here. Asleep. No, she's not in a coma.

But I know where he is. But she needs to be ready, to trust me. If she doesn't... It may not work. We won't beat him. It'll be like the Elysian Hotel all over.

Annabell-

It felt as though the suns rays were piercing through the curtains, straight to my face. Only the demon, and Gabriel... But if he didn't come why is the ground so soft and the air so bright.

"Where am I?" I tried to say, but it came out as a drowsy grumbled mess.

"She's awake!" The cheery voice of Gabe rung out.

I only just tried to open my eyes, it was so bright. "Where are we?" I asked again, this time I hoped I was understandable.

"The hotel... Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked around. It looked... Different. Like something was eating it away. "I'm-I'm fine. Just..." I squinted when I looked at him. "Why are you so bright?" The only thing I could really make out was his bright silhouette and burning golden eyes. And he seemed to light the whole room, and then there was the outlines of two gigantic wings that billowed out behind him.

"Uhh... You can see me?" I could hear an ounce of concern in his voice, like it wasn't meant to happen.

"I can see the glow... Just not you, YOU. I think?" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, and blinked a few times trying to concentrate. This glow was going to give me a headache. But just like that, it was gone. All but the eyes. But the room was still brighter. "Okay you just stopped... But your eyes."

He sighed and started mumbling about something. That this was odd and wasn't meant to happen with what I was meant to do. "We should go."

"Where? We don't know..."

"I know where he is. Okay?" I just stared, he knew? And he just said nothing. We could have headed there straight away.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He just looked at me with the glowy eyes. It was creepy to say the least. "You did say you had no idea how to do what you were born to do." He pointed out. "And failed to do it..." He mumbled the last part.

"But now I have glow-o-vision." I countered. "And no time will prepare me for facing your brother. Even if it is suicidal..."

"Nothing short of what the Tweedles woulda done." He said softly, "SO. Eat up, get ready. And pick a destination."

"Can't I..." He shot me a look that told me he wasn't taking a no, especially after what I pulled. So that's what I would do. Even if I didn't agree with it at the moment. "Fine."

About an hour passed and we were out on the road again. But I was barred from driving because of the glow-o-vision. Just in case I suddenly started to see extremely bright beings once more. Even after some arguing about them more than likely not being on earth any more. Apart from the fallen.

But I was still unable to. So now an archangel is driving. Driving Deans car. The archangel that killed him a few hundred times in a row, just to make a point to his brother. At least he doesn't remember any of it...

But now we're on our way to face the final battle. I think. That is where he last knew Not-Sam to be, so that is where we are going. To New York. Who knew he'd be slumming it?


	11. Chapter 11

_The rain was hammering against the window. Rolling down and down. Disappearing. One by one they would all fade away, going somewhere we'd never be able to follow._

_And the pattering of rain was the only music. That and the low, steady breaths of Annabell. Dean's impala now smelt of a thunderstorm of sweets._

_But for once, the trickster wasn't indulging on the candies he loved. Instead, he was looking ahead. Worried about the road ahead. And whenever his charge would move, he would look over. Noting how she slept, head against the window, never waking. Relishing the comfort the cold window gave her._

_Or perhaps it was something else. The feeling that no matter what happened when they arrived, it was going to be over. And the insistent hammering of the rain was her solace. Her peace, bringing her the knowledge that no matter what happened, the world would continue on without her. And if she won, she would continue on with it._

_But like the rain, she would never give in. She would continue on until everything was touched by what she did. That they would be safe. That they would have hope._

_Almost two years ago, Annabell was on her first poltergeist case. It was a small town, a town she'd been planning to pass through. It was so small it didn't even have it's own morgue._

_The town was so shaken by what had happened, it was hard to get any information. But she managed. She salted and burnt the bones. The whole nine yards._

_Then she got the hell outa dodge._

_Her next hunt had been the vampires she hunted before she ran into the brothers. And Bobby._

_The next time she saw them was when she met the one and only Arch-Angel turned Trickster, Gabriel._

_But none of that really matters. What really matters is how she ended up in that orphanage as a child. 25 years ago, with the book of her fathers. Mather Azalia._

Rain was falling in buckets, the wind howled up a storm. And it was storming. Bolts were striking the town where three year old Annabell was holed up with her mother.

They were staying in a simple one-story town house. Mather was out on a hunt the state over. But her mother, Lisa, had begged him to let another hunter take care of it. So they could retire without worrying anything was gonna come after them.

But it didn't work. Mather still went out on the hunt. With his book of knowledge and enough weapons to supply a small army. Much like the Winchesters arsenal.

But something was different.

Mather walked into the police station, under the guise of a Federal agent, he got access to the files he needed. Just after he left the station, a call had been taken. Another body had been found.

It was one of the missing persons. A girl in her twenties, with her throat ripped out.

It took no genius of a hunter to realise just what he was hunting. A vampire. Possibly a nest.

By the time he tracked it back to its lair, staked the place out. Even got some dead men's blood, it was too late.

* * *

The black station wagon drove down the highway. The man inside was none other than Annabell's father. Mather. Wearing work boots, a jacket, jeans. All for hunting.

He was driving home from the hunt, having cleared the nest. He just wanted to get the hell outa dodge and see his family again. He had been thinking on the drive home that maybe it was best to do as his wife had ask. To put all of this stuff behind them, to live what Dean would have called, an 'apple pie life'. Something that many would never consider in this line of work.

But they had a child. And for three years they had risked dragging her into it. They even had her wear an anti-possession necklace. Not that she would know what it meant for some time now.

Night had descended upon Kansas, and the station wagon pulled into the drive of their family home. A place they hoped they could dwell in forever. Until old age took them.

But something was up, Mather could tell. His nerves were on edge and the lights were flickering. The likes of which only brought bad news. And bad news for hunters... Well. You know how bad things can get.

Moving quickly and without much thought. It was all automated. The rock salt-loaded shotgun was in his hand in moments. Pistol tucked into his genes as he marched to the front door.

It was slightly ajar, he counted in his head. One, two, three.

It only calmed him slightly as the door rushed open by the nozzle of the gun. Clearing corners, kitchen, dining and living room went by first.

His breath shook as it left him, panic was settling. Even though nothing was wrong ba the lights. It wasn't cooler inside. Nor could he smell anything foul. There was no blood, no fire. Nothing but his hair on end and this feeling in his gut.

A feeling he couldn't ignore. Something was wrong. They were here. They had to be, Lisa's bag was still here. So were her keys.

"LISA!" He gave in, calling her name. "ANNABELL!" And his daughters name followed. He moved faster now, all rooms had been cleared except one. His room. Their room.

Then a particularly strong bolt of lightning struck near the house. It shook, and the lights went out.

Mather swore bloody murder under his breath. Luckily he had his trusty torch stowed in his pocket. But it wouldn't turn on, so he discarded it.

Now the thunder, the hammering rain and the distant flashes were his only company.

He opened the last door, the door they'd surely be behind. And they were. A flash illuminated the room, and he knew that for sure. But something else was in here as well.

His wife was on the bed, her chest ripped open. But that's not what really caught his eye. It was the thing holding his weeping daughter.

When she noticed him, she screeched. Reaching for him, "Daddy..." Her voice was horse as she called for him.

The werewolf turned to him, tossing his daughter and lunged. He shot it, once, twice. It done nothing. His silver was in the car. And he wouldn't make it. But he could sure as hell give it a go.

The shots had staggered it, but it hadn't been deterred. He moved back, drawing his pistol and wasting a clip.

It got to him, flung him clean across the room. The werewolf descended upon him, clawing at his chest and shoulder. And it grabbed his arm and bit him.

Bang! The shot rang through the house, followed by another and another. It was dead.

Whoever had saved him, he wasn't expecting it. "Silver?" Asked the figure.

"Yeah, you a hunter?" A deep voice replied.

Mather just nodded, squinting at the sudden light from the flashlight. "M-My daughter." He spoke, looking at the room he'd come from.

"She's safe now."

Mather shook his head, he knew better. His daughter would be all alone now. "I'm bit. You'll have to..." The other hunter seemed to know where he was going. He cocked his gun, aiming it at Mather's heart. "Make sure she's safe. That she doesn't have his life."

"I will."

Bang!

That was the last gunshot to ring out in the Azalia residence. The other hunter done what Mather asked. He done his best to assure Annabell would live a normal life. Well, as best as he could, anyway.

He drove her to the nearest orphanage, left a note with her name. A bag with some of her things, even the book she has till this very day. Her fathers hunting journal.

That's how Annabell ended up in that orphanage. On track to having an apple pie life. Until that fateful encounter with John Winchester and Bobby Singer, and later ones with the other Winchesters. Fate has a funny way of getting you on track.

* * *

I woke to the lack of sound from the impala, the lack of the rain hammering down on everything. I stretched my limbs, wondering at the fact I could even do so.

But it only lasted a moment. There was only one person, or angel, that could pull this off.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Gabriel chirped.

"We here then?" I asked groggily, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Only to have to reign in my concentration to not be blinded by him.

"I'm not that ugly, am I?" He mocked taking offense at whatever face I must have pulled.

I gave him my best bitch face. But it was nothing on Sam's... Great. That just ruined my day. Or whatever remained of it. "No. Now answer my question, please?"

"Yeah, we're here. Not to close though." He smirked, walking to sit by me. "Can't have him running now can we?" Gabe nudged my shoulder.

I sighed, "I don't know if I can do this..."

"We went through this already, if you can't do it soon..."

I got up, moving to the other side of the room. "Damn it Gabe. It's not that, okay?!" I covered my face with my hands, dragging them down slowly. He raised a brow, waiting for me to continue. To do something. "It's Sam in there as well. I don't... I just... Ugh!" I fell into the sofa.

Only to have Gabe there moments later. Offering what little comfort he could. "I know."

"How could you know, you bailed on what family you did have. And I- I never had one. Sam and De... Sam's all I have left." I spoke the last part weakly.

Gabriel went stiff, clenching his jaw. Even his grip tightened a bit. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. No jokes, no nothing.

"I'm sorry. I- I was out of line." I wasn't even looking him in the eye, his glowey eyes of doom. Doom? Really? More like golden honey-pots that glow.

"Annabell, you're right. I bailed on them. But they're family. I love 'em. Even if they are a great big bag of dicks most of the time." He offered, trying to be light hearted. Even if his voice was duller than it should have been.

My eyes met his glowing ones. "Doesn't change anything. Like me getting everything wrong, never listing. Always saying the wrong stuff. Just a screw-up. Maybe that's why I was left..."

"You listen to me. You're not a screw-up. Okay? And this is one thing you're gonna get right. So help me God." He proclaimed, bringing me in for a tight hug.

"We need a game-plan."

"All work and no play with you hunters." Gabe whined.

"Whatever Gabe. That's what tricksters are for." I countered.

"Then he'll know we're here."

I looked up at him, and before I knew what hit me, we were kissing. I don't know who initiated it. But we were both enjoying it.

It was the best night I'd had since this all began.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up wasn't like I had expected it to be. I was extremely warm and all I could smell was a storm of sweets. I hugged the pillow, getting a light chuckle in response. Since when did pillows chuckle?

I opened an eye, finding that it wasn't a pillow. " 'Mornin Sunshine." The cheery voice of Gabriel sung out.

Then last night all came back to me. We kissed, ate lots of candy and joked around a bit. Nothing further than kissing though. I smiled up at him, "Morning."

He replied with his own cheesy grin, "Pancakes?"

"Shower first." I replied without thinking.

He wiggled his brows, "Never thought you'd ask."

I rolled my eyes at the angel, pushing my self up and off the bed. Collecting some clothing for the day, then heading for the shower. Turning at the door to see him smirking. "If I catch you in here I will stab you."

His face dropped a bit, but only slightly. And today I wasn't nearly blinded. That was a bonus. But today was also the day we'd confront the Devil.

It didn't take me long in the shower, nor did it take long for me to get dressed. Dressed in the last thing they would have seen me in. Jeans, my usual boots and the coat I never went anywhere without.

I exited the bathroom to see a mountain of pancakes waiting. Gabe was sitting at the other side of the table, already munching on his own stack.

I sat at the spare seat, taking a few off the stack. Plopping some butter and syrup on them.

The only thing I was really wondering about, was if this was going to be my last meal. 'Cause if it was, it was pretty awesome. They tasted great, not like the take out ones I was use to by now. But piping hot, with the edges having that odd crisp bit. To sum it up, it was heavenly.

And I wouldn't be surprised if Gabriel snapped them up. Breakfast was quiet. When I finished, he snapped his fingers and it was all clean.

"So..." I started.

"You don't have to do this Bells." Gabe stated, as if there were another way this could all go down. But if there was, wouldn't he have said something by now?

But he had. To the Winchesters. To the boys. And they failed. They failed because I'd shown up and messed everything up. "No, I have to. I'm the only one who can now."

"You can run away."

"Like you did?!" I snapped. He looked wounded when I said that. "Sorry. But I have to do this."

He sighed, talking weakly. "I know, Bells. I know."

I looked down, "It should have ended five months ago." I mumbled.

Gabe was by my side in an instant, hand on my chin, getting me to face him. "Don't you go blamin' yourself Bells." He kissed my forehead.

"Too late for that, Gabe. All I can do is fix it now. So let's get this show on the road." I stood and walked past him, gathering my things.

"Bells." He tried. "Bells." He tried a little firmer this time. "Annabell!"

I turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

I just gave him a look, one that said I'd answered that already. "I am." But I answered nonetheless.

"I gotta get a few things. I'll meet you in Central Park, 'kay?"

I nodded, giving him a hug. "Okay."

He returned it before vanishing, a flutter the only thing signalling his departure.

* * *

I got into the Impala for what would probably be the last time. Angel blade was at the ready, even if this one would only give him a small tickle. But it would get rid of the demons.

I parked as close to the Park that I could. There weren't many people on the street today. It was overcast and drizzling. I waited in the car, waiting for the arch-angel to show up. Unless the other one popped in. That, I wouldn't look forward to.

I jumped at a knock on the window. Ready to rip his head off after I saw who it was. I opened the door, getting out and near slamming the door. Not doing so because I didn't want the wrath of one Dean Winchester to find me from the afterlife.

Gabriel just chuckled. "Got ya there, sweet cheeks."

I just glared at him, since when did he call me that? "Call me that again, and I'll..."

"What? Sweet Cheeks?"

I gave him a dark look, before looking at the park. "So... He's there? Or the stuff you got's going to get him there?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the park. Letting whatever concentration that kept me from seeing the blinding glow fade away. But there was just the light from Gabriel.

He grabbed my arm and we landed in the Park. It wasn't as abandoned as looking in on it would suggest. There were about a dozen other people here. And something in my gut told me to run, it escalated at they all turned to us. Eyes going pitch black.

Gabriel wouldn't lead me into the middle of a demon infested park. Not without taking care of them first, and why would this many be here in the first place.

I turned around, seeing two of them.

Two Gabriels. Only one wasn't. One was bound with some sort of cuffs. And the other... The other wasn't Gabriel. It was Lucifer, making himself look like his vessel.

I should have seen it when I looked at him. Gabe's eye gave this golden glow, not a lightening blue one.

His image shimmered for a moment, reverting back to Sammys. He had a completely white suit on.

I couldn't help the words that came out, "Sam!" I took a step forward, then stopped. Remembering this wasn't Sam.

It was Lucifer, and the all knowing smirk appeared on his face. Sam's face.

All I wanted to do was rip him out of Sam, and somehow send him back to hell. If that were even possible. In front of me, the two arch-angels were stood. Well, Gabriel was on his knees. Nose bloodied.

"I should have killed you that day. But I though you wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything after I killed all your friends." Sam's voice spoke evenly, but it was Lucifer speaking.

"You missed one." I spoke, my voice was shaky. But I stood firmly, not backing down as he walked towards me. I took out the angel blade, it wouldn't do anything. But I had to try.

"That won't kill me. Nothing you have can do that." He said smugly, the words stinging. An angel blade appeared in his hand. "But this will, but then Sammy would die too. And you don't want that."

"He'd understand."

"I'm sure he would." He turned around to face his own brother.

"Let her go." Gabriel demanded. Standing on his own feet.

Lucifer laughed. "Oh, I will. She'll be released from this life. As for you, Gabriel..."

"I said, let. Her. Go." The younger angel hissed.

He looked from Gabriel then to me and back. "Why do you care so much for one of them? Even after what you two done last night." He shuddered, "I should have known after you slunk so low as to be a Pagan God."

I started walking towards Lucifer, stopping few steps away. Gabriel looked towards me, worry plastered over his face. And then Lucifer turned, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"Better than all this." I defended him.

He looked back to Gabriel. "And now a humans defending you."

"And she's going to kill you." Gabriel claimed.

That comment just made him laugh loudly, "She's just a human. She can't do a thing to stop me."

Lucifer took a step foreword, Sam's towering form going onwards. A hand placed upon Gabriel's shoulder, "We've been here before brother. Only this time, you won't be coming back."

He thrust the blade forwards, holding it in place as Gabriel's light was dying out. And when he fell, an imprint of his wings rested upon the pavement.

He was dead. And just like last time, I couldn't do anything to save him. To save anyone.

I looked at Lucifer, and in him I saw Sam. But Sam wasn't there anymore. He isn't here. It's just me against the world.

Dean, Castiel, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Gabriel... All of them would die for nothing if I couldn't stop it here and now.

Without thinking, I stabbed the angel blade into my own stomach. It felt like what needed to be done, so I did it.

Lucifer just gave me an incredulous look. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I made a promise." I said, not taking my eyes off of the angel that stood right before me. And then I took the blade out, stabbing the angel.

* * *

And A light burst forth from the Morningstar. Like no other that could be seen, and it was felt around the world. The girl herself vanished in the light, the demons in the park vaporised.

It was over, the apocalypse was done.

Lucifer's vessel, Sam Winchester, woke in the park, finding himself in a bloodies white suit. Only there was no stab wound, and behind him was someone he thought was already dead. But, was evidently so now. Wing imprints were to either side of him.

And when he looked to where he was lying, he found a scorch mark there.

The next thing Sam noticed took his breath away. Standing not two feet from him, ready to shoot, stab or slash their way through him was Bobby, Cas' and Dean.

"Dean?" He asked, wondering if it was all a hallucination.

"Sammy?"

"DEAN!" Sam strode over, and gave his brother a hug. "I thought you were dead. All of you."

"Yeah, well. So did we." Deans gruff voice replied. He looked around his younger brother to see Gabriel's corpse. "Is that..."

"Gabriel. Yeah."

"And Lucifer?" Dean's attention was back on Sam.

"I believe Annabell got rid of him." Castiel answered. "Whatever Gabriel said about her being the "Fail Safe", must have happened." He used air quotations on 'fail safe'.

"What tha' hell does that mean?" Bobby asked.

Cas just looked at the scorch mark on the ground. Then to all three of them, licking his lips. "That she died to save us all."

None of them knew what to say after that. It was just one train wreck after another with them. And this was probably the worst one. So far, at least.

It didn't take them long to find the Impalas keys. Nor for Dean to complain about the smell. But they all piled in, all save for Cas'. He went back to heaven to survey the damage.

Then they headed back to Bobby's.


	13. Chapter 13-Epilouge

We were back, we made it. Somehow, we made it. Appearing at Central park after something big went down.

And now we were back at Bobby's, looking for her. For Annabell. If we were brought back, then she's gotta have somethin' to do with it. Even if Cas' said she was dead... If we were back, she's gotta be back too.

The three of us split up, her car was still here. I went inside, to her room to see if there was anything in there to tell us where she might be. But as I entered, I froze.

In her room, on her bed, was an envelope. "No... No. No. No. NO!"

The letter was in my hands before I knew it. It wasn't addressed to anyone. Wasn't even sealed. I barely noticed the pair of feet tramping up the stairs. And Sammy's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Dean?" I didn't have to turn around to know he had that look on his face. He knew too.

I opened it, read it. And nodded. The paper being taken and read by Bobby and, Sammy too would want to read it again.

.

'Hey,

If you're reading this, it means we won. We averted the apocalypse.

And somehow, if your one of the family, I want you to know it'll be alright. That I love you guys. Don't go trying to bring me back okay, I done this for you and we made a promise, remember that?

Go live a normal life, you deserve it.

Love Anna.'

.

Dean was frozen, he didn't want to not help her. Heck, she fixed his mess up, if anyone deserved saving it was her. Not the mess that was Dean, or so he'd think. They brought Sam and Bobby back, but they didn't have to bring him back. The who cased this mess.

Maybe if Cas could bring her back, like he had done with Dean, things would sit easier on Deans mind. Hell, he better or Dean might gank his ass.

"DEAN!" Sammy snapped, bringing him out of whatever trance he was in. "We'll bring her back."

"She doesn't want to be brought back, Sammy." Dean gestured to the note. "It was basically her dying wish."

He just gave Dean one of his bitch faces, knowing that his brother would blame it all on himself. Carry all the blame and expect no one to notice. Hold it all in until he explodes. But he would never do that, he was the older brother. Meant to save Sam, and anyone else he cared for, from everything. But especially Sammy. "I don't care, she done all of this for us. We brought her into this, Dean. We gotta do something."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothin' came out. He knew his brother was right, but there was nothing he could do. With Cas all mojo'd up again, he... Well he may not help. He'd be a dick like when they first met. "Can't we just stop? Like she asked. Just not do any of this?"

Bobby looked at Dean like he'd grown two heads, Sam him a strikingly familiar look. Why couldn't they understand, she knew what a normal life was like, so did Sammy. Why couldn't he just agree with Dean this one time. He wanted something different, something safe for what remained of his family. He'd lost to much. They'd already lost their mother, father, Ellen, Jo... And now Annabell.

It was just a ripe mess that nobody could fix. So why did Dean feel like there was something missing still, like he'd see her sooner if he went out there and started to kill every evil S.O.B he could find?

Only to realise he'd be going to hell, not heaven. Where he surely knew she would be. After all, she did sacrifice everything to save the world.

"Boo Hoo!" Bobby mocked, locking eyes with the older Winchester. "I know you're hurting, we all are. But pretendin' it didn't happen wont fix it."

Sam looked from the man to his brother, "He's right Dean. We can at least ask Cas' about it. He can talk to her and ask if she wants back in."

Dean looked at them as if he were a rat trapped in a cage. Then his stony expression came back, not showing any emotion. Not going to have any chick flick moments. "Why would anyone want to get 'back in'. I mean, c'mon Sammy. She's probably havin' all sunshine and rainbows, and we're down here in Resident Evil."

While Dean knew it wasn't quite as grim as that film, it was close. Nowhere was safe. But what they did made it safer for others who didn't know what went bump in the night. And perhaps the others knew that too, for they didn't say anything else at first. They just looked at Dean, knowing it hit him more than them. Even though Sam had been closer to her, Dean still suffered more. No more was meant to come of it. He went to the cemetery, to stop it. But he failed. And now they'd never see her face again.

Cas' chose that moment to flutter on in. No one jumped upon his entrance as they once had. He put it down to the fact that they were use to it, but that was not the reason. It was the sullen mood that had overtaken the room.

And once Cas noticed it, he wished he hadn't come at that moment. He had news that they wouldn't want to hear. News that, if revealed, could snap them in two. So, he elected to tell them a lie.

He cleared his throat, gaining their full attention. Piercing the veil of tension that had settled since his arrival.

"Heya Cas." Dean mumbled in a feeble attempt to sound like his usual self.

"Hello." The angel responded.

Dean licked his lips, then looked at the angel properly. Seeming to be searching for something, only to have disappointment fill his features. "You better have some good news." The Winchester warned.

Castiel didn't think this piece of information he gave would indeed be counted as good or not. So he just watched the trio, waiting for something else to be said.

"What have you got for us Cas?" Sam asked, giving his brother another one of his bitch faces.

" I'm not sure you want to hear this." He didn't want to tell them she hadn't want to come back. That he hadn't found her in heaven, that she was on earth. She wasn't dead. But how could he break all he knew to them.

"Spill." Bobby spoke, impatience burning at the angel. But Castiel didn't understand the meaning, tilting his head to the side. Pondering over the meaning of the words.

"Tell us what you know." Dean elaborated with the roll of his eyes. One day he'd sit the angel down and get him to read, watch and catch up on every ounce of pop culture.

"I found Annabell..." Castiel was cut off by the brothers.

"Is she safe?"

"Where is she?"

"How is she?"

"Is she coming here?"

"Shut up Sam, let the man speak."

"I could say the same Dean."

"Will both you Idjets shut up!" Bobby hissed. Finally gaining their silence.

Castiel looked hesitantly between the three, making sure he would have no further interruptions. This was the part he would have to lie about. He couldn't make them aware of her state of living. As in, he was going to tell them, she was in fact, dead. "She is in Heaven. And I cannot bring her back, it would be against her wishes."

Dean gave his brother a smug look, knowing this would happen. But Sam, he just didn't understand. Why wouldn't she want to be brought back. But then he took a hard look at Castiels face, and knew that there was more to it. That he was hiding something. "You're lying." He tried to call him out on it.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said sincerely. And that was no lie, for he was apologising. For his lie, that Sam had so obviously caught. But that seemed to seal the cake for Dean.

He knew then that she wasn't coming back. That apology made it all the more real. And he left the room, tears starting to wind their way down his face.

Then it broke Sam, for he was hoping beyond all hope that it would be more than an 'I'm sorry.' Instead he was answered with something so simple that it made him believe the lie.

But without anything to burn, or bury, it didn't seem real to them. They had no real way to say goodbye. Other than to torch her car. Which they would never do, it was all they had left to remember her by.

...

Bobby watched over the boys as he had always done. Helping them with cases. Which he was surprised they continued on with. They had taken a few months off, due to Dean at least wanting to try stick to her request.

But then he snapped. Saying how he had missed the open road. The hunting, bonding with his brother. All of it. The ups and downs of it all. It was the only thing he had that connected him to what he had lost over the years. And it gave him hope, in some crazed way.

* * *

Annabell wove through the tables of an old diner in some backwater town. It was the end of her shift, and she was hanging up the apron she had to wear.

"Take care, Christy." Her boss called as she walked out. Annabell didn't know why, but that name never sat right with her. As if it wasn't her real name. Christy was short for Christina, the nickname she picked up in high school. Or that where she thought it got picked up.

It wasn't a closing shift, she was thankful for that. Something strange had been going on in town lately. And she didn't know what. All she knew was that it wasn't natural.

If she really knew what was out there, she may have taken more note of what was going on around her. And the fact that a 1979 Impala drove past her to the nearest hotel in town.

But she didn't. She just hurried home, made sure all the doors and windows were locked, and grasped the amulet around her neck.

The only thing that gave her comfort was that necklace. As if it were the only thing that could protect her, not even the closed doors and windows gave her any comfort. It must have been some of her old life coming through. Because she sure as heck didn't remember an ounce of it.

Just a strange dream she had about how she saved the world.


End file.
